Fallen Kingdom
by Latice-And-Ribbon
Summary: A menace has come to the clans; a menace that not even Starclan fully understand. Even as the all powerful cat's of the sky, they dare not speak it's name. Follow Echowish, Mistclan's medicine cat as she attempts to find out the extent of this monster's powers- before it's too late. Reviews would be nice. :) (part of cover is blurred cause it has my real name.)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Before we begin, I will just mention this is a fan series called "Fallen Kingdom". There are three books in total;**

**1: Daybreak**

**2: Lurking Enemy**

**3: Severed Souls**

**Each is planned to be the length of an actual Warrior's book, and I'll try for about 90,000 words if I can. I hope to have this one completed by November 14th, as it is a gift for my sister who is a huge fan of the Warrior Cat series.**

**Also, the cat on the cover of Daybreak is Swiftstar.**

**The second book, Lurking Enemy will have Echowish on the cover.**

**And the third book, Severed Souls will have a cat named Thistlestep.**

**I'll try to make those covers available somewhere, but the cover I have right now is for the whole thing.**

**Thanks, enjoy the story!**

**MISTCLAN**

**LEADER****SWIFTSTAR****—**Gray tabby tom with orange eyes

**APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW**

**DEPUTY****ROCKLEAF****—**Ugly tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT****ECHOWISH****—**Long haired tortoise-shell with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRAMBLEPAW**

**WARRIORS**(toms andshe-cats without kits)

**DAWNCLAW****—**Plump tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

**FLOWERFUR****—**Beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

** PETALMIST—**Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**RAVENFEATHER—**Black tom with green eyes

**SHINEFUR—**Long haired gray tabby tom with vibrant blue eyes

**THORNHEART—**Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and extra toes

**MOSSFLOWER—**Beautiful she-cat with a mix of tortoise-shell and tabby fur

**NIGHTDEW****—**Long haired black tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

** THISTLESTEP—**Pretty tortoise-shell she-cat who resembles her mother.

**APPRENTICE, GOLDPAW**

** CINDERWING—**Black long-haired she-cat with a silver stomach

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

** SILVERCLOUD—**Black long-haired she-cat with a silver-stomach

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

**DARKSHINE**—Black long-haired she-cat with gray eyes

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

**FROSTBERRY—**Tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES****SHADOWPAW—**Hyperactive black she-cat

** LITTLEPAW—**Long-haired tortoise-shell she-cat with a cream fleck on her chin

** BRAMBLEPAW—**Ginger tom with green eyes

** LIONPAW—**Golden tom with white paws and tail tip and beautiful amber eyes

** MOSSPAW—**Ginger tom with blue eyes

** GOLDPAW—**Ginger tom with amber eyes

** FEATHERPAW—**Skittish black she-cat

** STORMPAW—**Gray tom-cat with gray eyes

** GOLDENPAW-** Ginger tom with amber eyes and a spindly tail

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HONEYLEAF—**Beautiful, uniquely patterned gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lightkit, long haired mix of tabby and tortoise-shell she-cat, Moonkit, gray tabby tom-cat with extra toes, Streamkit, gray tabby tom with extra toes, Lilykit, long-haired tortoise-shell she-cat with extra toes)

**MOONHEART—**Picky she-cat with ginger and gray tabby fur (Expecting Nightdew's kits)

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GLOWHEART—**Black she-cat

**VINEFUR—**Gray tom-cat

**SMOKEBERRY—**Gray-she-cat with gray eyes

**LAKECLAN**

**LEADER****TROUTSTAR****—**Long haired grey tom with smoky blue eyes

**DEPUTY****CINDERWING****—**Elegant grey she-cat with brown eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****TIGERFOOT****—**Tabby tom with brown eyes

**APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW**

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**MISTYFUR****—**Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**MISTFEATHER****—**Misty grey she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

** JAYLEAF—**White she-cat with grey and brown spots and green eyes

**MALLOWCLAW—**Black tom with brown eyes

**BREEZELEAF—**Long haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, WEBPAW**

**POOLHEART—**Grey tabby tom with grey eyes

**STORMWISH—**Beautiful she-cat with tortoise-shell fur

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HEARTSONG—**Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BADGERHEART—**Fluffy grey tom cat

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER****FEATHERSTAR****—**Long haired white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY****FLEETFOOT****—**Quick brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****HONEYWING****—**Long haired hite and grey she-cat with blue eyes, Featherstar's sister

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**DARKFUR****—**Black and grey tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

**REDFOOT****—**Red tinted tom with blue eyes

** HOLLYBERRY—**Black and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**ROBINFEATHER—**Brown she-cat with a red white underbelly

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**ROCKWING—**Brown tabby tom, blind in one eye

**SHADECLAN**

**LEADER****DAPPLESTAR****—**Brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY****CROWFUR****—**Black tom with green eyes and a snub nose

**MEDICINE CAT****PUDDLEWING****—**Long furred Long furred grey she-cat with blue eyes

**WARRIORS**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**SILKHEART****—**Long furred chocolate silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes and a long tail

**APPRENTICE, WISHPAW**

**CLOVERSTORM****—**Long furred calico she-cat with green eyes

Prologue

_Shinepelt sat in front of the shimmering pool _of water, glaring into what she saw reflected. It was a disturbance, something that would change the cats below and their way of life forever. Shinepelt feared death and destruction.

"Shinepelt?" A coarse meow echoed from far above her, scattering her thoughts and sending her vision spiralling into oblivion. "You seem troubled, old friend, what is wrong?" Shinepelt sighed. Usually she would have been exasperated at the interruption, but her temper stayed as calm as the pool in front of her. The speaker approached, his black pelt now visible in the dim light.

"I fear for our living kin, Swiftcloud. A great menace is coming the forest." Swiftcloud cocked his head.

"What sort?" Shinepelt shut her eyes, and in nothing more than a murmur uttered just one short sentence.

"I am unsure, Swiftcloud, all I can see is a beautiful sunrise, speaking evil."


	2. Chapter 1

1

"_Shadowpaw, you shall be known as _Shadowstreak. StarClan honors your stubbornness to fight for what is right, and your loyalty to the clan. Goldenpaw, you shall be known as Goldenleaf. Starclan honors your bravery and courage." Swiftstar crouched on the slanted trunk, which rested against the old highrock. Vines clung to the trunk, and covered the small gap between the rock and the tree, creating a cozy den for Swiftstar and his mate, Flowerfur.

"Shadowstreak, Goldenleaf, Shadowstreak, Goldenleaf!" Echowish heard the chants of Mistclan's warriors, as they called out the new warriors names. She retreated into her den, her long tortoise-shell fur almost catching on the entrance. Her den was a shallow scoop in the wall, where she kept her herbs, and a wall of sand dusted boulders surrounded the entrance. A stream tumbled down the rocks into a shallow pool, which went no deeper than a kits paw. A thin layer off moss grew all over the rocks. It took a while to grow, so it was kept for only emergencies. These walls contained several nests of cosy moss. Darkshine slept in one, because of a wrenched shoulder from falling from a tree while she chased squirrels. It occurred to Echowish that tonight was the half-moon and she had to meet with the other medicine-cats.

"Echowish!" Hearing a high-pitched mewl from outside her den, Echowish sighed. She hated dealing with kits. She didn't enjoy treating other cat's very much either. What she liked was experimenting. Finding out the best cure for anything. She padded outside, and saw Lightkit was outside, crouching in the sandy clearing. "Moonkit is coughing!"

Echowish sighed. Trust these kits to think that _this _was an emergency.

"He probably just swallowed a feather," she meowed impatiently, "get him a drink of water." Lightkit ran over to grab a mouthful of moss from the boulders, and was just locking her teeth around it, when Echowish snapped "Not that moss! In fact, no moss! Bring him over to get a drink!"

"Honeyleaf doesn't want him to leave the den, she's worried he has something." Lightkit cocked her head in confusion. Echowish stomped down her paw, sending a cloud of dust floating towards Lightkit, causing her to cough.

"You coughed, you don't have anything." Echowish meowed. "Have your lazy brother come get a drink. If he needs water, he shouldn't have you get it for him.

"But Honeyleaf-"Lightkit mewed, before Echowish interrupted.

"Tell her that _I said _that light coughing is not a factor in any sickness, and she's being too paranoid." She meowed to Lightkit, and stormed off. It was the half-moon tonight, and she was expected to meet with the other medicine cats, the boring old sods. Echowish suppressed a sigh. She had an odd history, or so she was told; apparently, as a kit, she was brought into the clan after being found on the borders of Mistclan. She had been cold, alone, and almost dead. The medicine cat, Daybreak, had saved her life. She knew from the start that she had no interest in fighting, and felt as though being a medicine cat would tribute her savior and advisor. Daybreak appeared every now and then, telling her what to do in times of distress, and how to handle her situation. She was glad of it, and even if all of her stubbornness, she knew that help was needed every now and then.

She ducked inside her den, carefully assessing the rows of herbs. The first thing she noticed was the severe lack of comfrey and watermint. _Great. _She thought, knowing that she would have to leave camp and collect some. Each herb was very important, _especially _watermint, as bellyaches were very common in Mistclan. This was because of the amount of carrion and bad plants around their territory, usually due to Twoleg interference. Lucky for her, she knew where huge clumps of the stuff grew. Unluckily for her, it was near the edge of the territory, about as far away from camp as you can get.

Sighing, Echowish padded out of camp, and seeing Thornheart walking in with his patrol.

"Collecting herbs." Was all she meowed, before heading past him. No one questioned a medicine cat gathering herbs. Echowish picked up into a run, frightening prey and angering the hunting patrols. As she sped past the clumps of foliage and trees, missing every rock and pebble which threatened to stub her paws, she felt free. Like a flightless bird learning to run. That was until the scent of watermint hit her, and she remember her business. Yet the watermint smell was mixed with cat smell, and she instantly knew that something was wrong. Padding over to the clumps of leaves, she noticed that almost every single one was gone. Echowish inspected the teeth marks, noticing how large the teeth were. Clearly, this was not done by a rodent; otherwise there would have been smaller scratches. No- this was the work of a cat, and clearly one from a rival clan. Lakeclan was at it again. It had been the prey stealing and now herbs as well. Herbs not too far from the border, but enough that stepping near them was trespassing.

"Troutstar needs to learn to control his clan," Echowish hissed, barely audible. The sounds barely made the blades of grass in front of her sway. "This herb is very important to my clan, more so than his…" Suddenly, she felt a gush of air through her long fur, sending strands into disarray.

_Do not worry, Echowish. _She heard the soft but clear voice inside her mind, and could sense the presence of a cat nearby. Instantly, she recognized it to be Daybreak. _Follow me. I know another patch nearer to camp. _Echowish knew that Daybreak was right most of the time, so without hesitation, she followed the misty outline, through the bushes and towards the camp.

_Daybreak?_ Echowish thought aloud to the cat that had helped her so much.

_Yes, Echowish?_

_You're going too fast. Please slow down a little._

_All right. _At her command, Daybreak slowed her pace, allowing Echowish to keep up without much effort. At last, Daybreak led her into a clearing, crossed with a stream. The clumps of watermint were not as luscious as her usual spot, but she didn't mind much, so long as she had some.

_Thanks, Daybreak. _Echowish didn't get a reply; Daybreak had already vanished into thin air, seemingly unnoticed. She had heard not even a whisper in the wind, or the slightest shake of foliage. Of course, though; Daybreak was a dead medicine-cat, it was unlikely that she would have any physical presence. Carefully, Echowish placed her teeth around the stems of watermint, biting through each. A taste which would be bitter to another cat was normal for her, almost desirable. Watermint was among her favourites in terms of herb smells. After she had gathered a small pile of stems and leaves, she picked up the bundle delicately in her teeth, and slowly padding back to camp. Echowish was never grumpy while collecting herbs. It was the perfect alone time, without any cats except Daybreak's occasional appearance. She liked to be alone. The pure silence always calmed her; camp was too busy for her taste. Perhaps being born a loner impacted her opinion on these matters. Around camp, she'd heard cat's saying that there was no way they would feel comfortable without their clanmates, or other cat's around them.

Echowish shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was part of a clan now, so perhaps it was time to relinquish her pleasure of being alone. Sighing slightly, she headed back towards camp, her bundle of watermint held firmly between her teeth. Her long fur brushed through the camp entrance, almost getting stuck. She saw Honeyleaf sitting by her den, a coughing Moonkit sitting next to her. Honeyleaf wore an expression of anger and distaste on her usually pretty face, which caused to her to have several admirers among her clanmates. Echowish attempted to walk past her, straight into the Medicine den, but Honeyleaf barred her path.

"_What?_" Echowish asked through her bundle of watermint, her voice dripping with impatience and distaste. "I am _busy._" _Why does this cat have to interrupt me whilst I am busy? _

"Why did you send Lightkit away?! What if Moonkit has something?! What if he dies?!" Echowish could hear the mothers worry in her voice; she recognized it from the time when Moonheart had had her first litter. Moonheart had been her friend, a cat who felt the same need for quiet and solitude. When Moonheart had her first litter, the two kits caught whitecough, which Moonheart had been carrying herself. Echowish had had to break the bad news to the mourning queen; her kits were too sick to survive. The reason Echowish felt that other cat's were quick to judge, and tended to dislike them was Moonheart. Moonheart assumed that it was Echowish's fault, even though she had fought so hard to keep them alive, draining supplies of catmint and other herbs.

"He won't die," Echowish sighed, exasperated by Honeyleaf's fretting.

"How do you know?!"

"I'm the medicine-cat, am I not? It's unlikely that I would be incorrect because of my amount of experience," Echowish paused, noticing the frantic look in Honeyleaf's eyes not even wavering. "But if it will make you feel better, I'll give him some coltsfoot in case he has something."

"Oh, thank-you so much, Echowish!" Echowish didn't reply, and ducked into her medicine storage. _Drat. _She thought, as she realised that in her haste to collect watermint, she had forgotten her lack of coltsfoot. _Oh well, tansy should do as well. _Gripping one flower in her teeth, she headed back outside, and placed it in front of the kit. Cautiously, he bit into it, and within a split second the petal was out of his mouth.

"Yuck!" He cried out. "It's horrible!" Honeyleaf bent down beside him, desperate for her kit to swallow it.

"Please, Moonkit! I don't want you to be sick!" Honeyleaf desperately meowed as the kitten refused. Echowish sighed, ducking down beside the kit.

"Moonkit, if you don't eat it, you may develop a sickness that I can't help you very much with. It is important to your health and the rest of the clan's that you eat this flower." Moonkit scrunched up his knows, though ducked down and took a couple of timid bites, chewing each one up. "I'm sure your mother will let you eat something extra nice from the fresh kill pile if you finish it." Happy at these words, the grey kitten finished off the flower.

"Thank-you, Echowish!" Honeyleaf sighed, "You're a life saver!"

"I wouldn't quite call it that…" Echowish muttered inaudibly, as Honeyleaf escorted her still spitting kit back to the nursery. The sun had started to sink behind the trees, creating a more beautiful sunset than Echowish had ever seen. The darkly outlined trees backed against the smudged reds, oranges and yellows were an amazing sight, no matter how many replica's Echowish had seen. Knowing that the moonlight would soon shine down on the silvery bark of the Moontree, where they could contact their ancestors with more than vague dreams, she prepared to leave. She glanced around camp, looking for her apprentice, Bramblepaw. Finally, her eyes locked on the little ginger cat, talking to his sisters, Mossflower and Cinderwing. As their paws were on the path of a warrior, their training went faster than Bramblepaw's. Speaking of full names, Echowish noted that she would need to give him his full name soon. The ginger cat was fully competent when it came to herbs, and understood the remedies as well as she did. Perhaps she would do it tonight. . .


	3. Chapter 2

2

"_Bramblepaw!" Echowish's meow rang _across the camp clearing. Bramblepaw quickly turned his head, meowed something to his sisters, and bounded across the camp toward her.

"Yes, Echowish?"

"If we are to make it to the Moontree before the moon is high, then we must leave now." Bramblepaw nodded, and Echowish began to take long strides toward the camp entrance. Her apprentice had to run to keep up. Ravenfeather sat by the entrance of the camp, his black pelt gleaming, and his green eyes flashing. As Echowish went to lead Bramblepaw around him, he meowed.

"_Halt!" _Echowish did as she was told, then stared at the cat, cocking her head in curiosity. _Why am I being stopped? _"Oh, sorry Echowish. I'm just practicing my guard duty." The young cat looked at his paws in embarrassment; he was a new warrior, so he was not used to his duties yet. Echowish chose to forgive him, nodding.

"All right, have fun playing guards with your friends." She said, sarcastically, and as she left, she caught his slightly offended look. Pretending not to notice, she flicked her tail at Bramblepaw, signalling for her apprentice to follow. The Moontree was all the way in Stormclan territory, almost the opposite side of the mountain plateau that the cat's lived on. The two cats padded on in silence, though Bramblepaw made occasional attempts at conversation.

"Echowish?" Bramblepaw meowed, trying to get a conversation going with his mentor.

"Yes?"

"Um, have we got enough supplies for now? I noticed we were out of watermint and coltsfoot earlier today, while I was fetching some poppy seeds for Darkshine. Echowish turned to her apprentice.

"Actually, I went to collect some watermint earlier today, though you know the usual spot?" Echowish paused as her apprentice nodded. "Well, when I went there, the stems and leaves had all been bitten off, and the smell of Lakeclan was everywhere." Bramblepaw flicked his ear.

"Herb-stealing, on top of the prey stealing?" He shook his head. "Perhaps something is going on in their clan."

"Even so, they aren't allowed to steal. Perhaps they will explain themselves at the next gathering, or at least I hope so." She flicked her tail across her apprentice's shoulder, before allowing the long fur to drag across the dusty forest floor once more. Long fur was a pain, really. It was easily the messiest, and hers was always quite unkempt. This was mostly because she picked up a lot of twigs and leaves in her herb gathering endeavors. More prissy she-cats such as Flowerfur and Honeyleaf gaped at her sometimes, likely wondering how she could allow her fur to reach such a state. Echowish didn't really care; her background already made her an outcast.

The two cats' approached the Lakeclan border, and Echowish's claws curled at the vicious blend of watermint and Lakeclan scent. It was a symbol of theft, and they hadn't even tried to hide it. Echowish shook her head. As they set paw over the border, Echowish heard a caterwaul.

"**Halt!**" She turned her head, seeing a patrol of Lakeclan warriors. She recognized Poolheart, the one who had yowled, Mistfeather, and Fernpaw. The patrol dashed down the slope that separated the two parties, quickly closing the gap between them. "Just _what _do you think you are doing, about to trespass on our territory?" Echowish quickly bristled, her reaction angry.

"We are _Medicine-cats_, and we are attempting to make it to the Moontree in time to meet Starclan. It is the half-moon!" _Not to mention you've clearly been on our territory. . ._

"I think it's an invasion!" The apprentice, Fernpaw piped up. Echowish put her paw down.

"Do you _smell_ any other cats? Can you _see _any other cats?" she hissed, "No. You can't, because we _came alone._"

"Poolheart?" A meow echoed from the top of the slope, and a sleek shape appeared. _Tigerfoot? _It slid carefully down the hill, it's muscles rippling beneath its sleek pelt. Finally, the figure was close enough. Echowish's first hunch had been correct; it was Tigerfoot, Lakeclan's medicine cat. "What is the meaning of stopping a medicine cat?" Poolheart narrowed his eyes.

"They were about to cross the border."

"To get to the Moontree?" Echowish interrupted the conversation, feeling as though as a major part of the conversation, she should be involved. Tigerfoot nodded.

"Let them by," Tigerfoot nodded, "I'll accompany them." Echowish fought to keep her fur flat, despite how irritated she was at the hold-up and the accusation. Poolheart shook his head.

"Let me come too, we don't need our medicine cat getting hurt." Echowish bristled.

"The visit to the Moontree is a sacred ritual for medicine cats only. You are not welcome." Tigerfoot wove around the two fighting cats.

"Don't worry, Poolheart, I'm not incompetent, nor are these cat's bad. I doubt they would hurt me, especially during the half-moon," Tigerfoot purred, and both parties calmed a little, their fur flattening. Poolheart nodded.

"If you say so, Tigerfoot," He flicked his tail to tell his patrol to follow him, then headed into the reeds. Tigerfoot glanced at Echowish and Bramblepaw; an apologetic look filled his eyes.

"Sorry about that, but Poolheart's been a little on edge since we scented Mistclan in our camp," _That doesn't make sense. _Echowish thought, confused. As if reading her thoughts, Tigerfoot continued on. "It doesn't make sense, because there is no scent or evidence of your clan's presence anywhere besides camp. Nothing at the borders." Tigerfoot flicked his tail, to signal the group to walk.

She chose to make _small _talk.

"Tigerfoot?"

"Yes, Echowish?" The broad shouldered tom turned to her. "Do you need something?" She took a deep breath, planning what she was going to say.

"Well, Tigerfoot," She began, "Earlier today, I went to my usual spot to collect watermint, which as you know, our clan needs a lot of." Tigerfoot twitched his ear.

"What are you getting at, Echowish?"

"There was nothing there," She meowed bluntly. "And Lakeclan scent was everywhere."

"Oh," he meowed. "Echowish, I can confirm that I didn't take it, but Troutstar ordered a patrol to take it for me."

"Did you need it?"

"No, I didn't even ask anyone to get it for me. There are barely any bellyaches in my clan, and even if there were, I have plenty of both watermint and juniper berries."

"Then why on earth would your clan take it?" Echowish meowed, her voice surprised. _Why does Lakeclan want our watermint?_

"Troutstar ordered a patrol to take it, because he hoped it would damage your clan. He thinks you're planning an attack." Echowish rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea, Tigerfoot. I don't _think_ that we're trying to attack anyone at all. From what I can tell, all the clans are at peace," _. . . Except Lakeclan, apparently. Fish stinking mouse-brains. . ._ "Why is Troutstar stirring up trouble when everything is so peaceful?" Tigerfoot just shrugged, and the group padded on in silence through the reeds. _He has the oddest markings. _Echowish thought, noticing Tigerfoot's pelt, _Just like an ancient Tigerclan warrior. _It was true; the Lakeclan medicine cat had orange fur, and black stripes, split in the exact pattern of a tiger with white where it should be.

"Tigerfoot?" The black and ginger cat nodded, turning around. Echowish hated to be so blunt, but the patterns confused her. _How can a forest cat look just like an ancient warrior? _"You have the oddest markings. Just like a Tigerclan warrior." Tigerfoot nodded once again.

"Well, I don't tell this story to many cats, but I can trust you two, correct?" Both Echowish and Bramblepaw nodded. "I used to be a kittypet. . . I don't remember much about my early years, it's quite fuzzy. But when Otterstar –the previous Lakeclan leader- saw me as a kitten in the forest, he was also confused; he thought I was a real tiger. He invited me to join the clan, thinking I would actually have the strength of a tiger." Tigerfoot purred, as though he was amused by the idea. Echowish didn't reply, and instead thought to herself. _So I guess he's some odd breed of kittypet. _She herself was not like the other forest cats, having tufted ears, longer fur, huge paws. . . She also liked water, which was an uncommon trait of her clan. There was just something about the way it moved, and how it looked that fascinated her, especially moving water. She would watch a rippling stream or a waterfall all day if she could.

"We're close." Tigerfoot's voice rang out loud and clear, and unlike usual, Echowish was not upset that someone had disrupted her thinking. The group saw Honeywing and Puddlefeather, the medicine cats of Stormclan and Shadeclan, respectively. The two waited impatiently at the hill. As the group slowly approached, Honeywing spoke in a raised mew.

"Hurry! The moon is about to light the bark!" Echowish flicked her ear, though picked up her pace; taking leaps to the top of the short slope. The now larger party hurried through the clearing. The glittery tree came into view, and Bramblepaw sighed at its beauty. The silver bark coated the outside of the tree, and caught the gleam of the moonlight. Even the leaves on the tree had a glimmering silver coat to them, and the pond surrounding it had a gentle light cast upon it. The water literally shined. Echowish padded up to the tree, barely even acknowledging the cat's behind her. She felt as though there was something important, and that this was not just some ordinary visit to Starclan. She padded through the pond which surrounded the tree, not even responsive to the cold water going through her fur.

"Echowish, wait for the rest of us!" Honeywing's cry barely registered in Echowish's preoccupied mind. She sank her paws into the earth in front of the tree, and pulled herself onto the small ledge of land. _I'm coming, Starclan. _Echowish shut her eyes, and pressed her nose to the silvery bark, feeling sleep wash over her.

"_Echowish. . ." _A gentle mew stirred her from her sleep, as it whisked through the fur on her ears. She batted her paw in the air.

"Just. . . a little more sleep, Rockleaf. . ." Echowish acknowledged her mother, though to her surprise, her voice we higher than usual. A kits squeak. _Wait. . . Rockleaf? Isn't my mother a loner?_ When Echowish looked up, she indeed saw Rockleaf's tortoiseshell pelt. Raising her own paw to her face, her confusion increased. It was tiny, and as the fresh scent of milk washed over her, she realised that she was a kit again. Echowish was confused though; she didn't have any memories of this. How could _Rockleaf _be her mother? Rockleaf had never taken a mate, as many Mistclan cat's thought she was too ugly. When Echowish was just a 'paw, she used to visit the elders den, where they would tell her stories. One was a boring story, about the deputies jealousy for her sister, the leader's mate. She hadn't become the leader's mate because her sister was far more attractive. Was that story based off of Rockleaf and Flowerfur? As a brief memory, Echowish recalled the cat who had told it to her; Shinepelt.

"Echowish!" The voice was more urgent this time. She looked up, seeing a silver she-cat rush toward her. Instinctively, Echowish bristled.

"Who are you?" She hissed, defensively. This cat couldn't be a Starclan cat; the stars did not shine in her fur. The cat opened her mouth.

"Shinepelt." Echowish cocked her head.

"You can't be Shinepelt. Shinepelt is old, and lives in the elders den. She looks like you though." The cat who claimed to be Shinepelt shook her head.

"My dear Echowish," she began, seeing Echowish's fur bristle. "Shinepelt was never your elder. She died a warrior, and has been part of Starclan for thousands upon thousands of moons. Echowish shook her head.

"I remember Shinepelt telling me a story-"

"-About the jealous deputy?" 'Shinepelt' finished for her. A confused look lit Echowish's eyes.

"Yes, but how would you know? Shinepelt told it to me."

"I _am _Shinepelt. I needed you to understand the cats in your clan, so I took a temporary physical form, and posed as an elder." Still seeing the confusion in Echowish's eyes, she sighed. "Dear Echowish, do you ever hear cat's talk about me? Speak of me? Didn't I disappear, without a vigil for my spirit?"

The realization hit Echowish like a wave on the coast of the lake.

"Exactly." Shinepelt sighed. "This was an important message, because I think that you deserved to understand part of how you came to be. But I have more important news. The rest don't want me to tell you this, but I think you need to know." Echowish began to feel herself be sucked from the starlit place, back into Rockleaf's warm embrace.

"Tell me! Quick!" Echowish mewed urgently, sensing how important this information was.

"_Don't trust the sunrise! It has bad intentions!_" Shinepelt's words faded, and Rockleaf's took over.

"Pricklekit?" Echowish heard her mew urgently, brimmed with sorrow. "Pricklekit, wake up. Your sister needs you! You can't die yet!" Echowish felt the bundle of fur next to her cool, and picked up her mother's –_No, _Rockleaf's- tongue scrape over his fur. Finally, Rockleaf sighed, and Echowish picked up her sorrow. Despite this, she wasn't sad, more along the lines of confused. _I had a. . .brother?_ The sheer idea of it bewildered her.

"Echokit?" Rockleaf's mew sounded in her ear. Echowish tried to reply, but all that came out was a thin line of mewls. "Take care of your brother. I have to leave you." Rockleaf's thoughts were wide open, yet the only thing Echowish could pull out of them was the intent to leave her and her dead brother behind. Rage boiled up inside her tiny body. Frantically mewling, she realised that her legs did not yet work, and she was too small to move. All she could bring up to spite her mother was a hiss. Rockleaf took one final look at her nest, a small alcove of bushes just outside the territory, before vanishing into the soft greens and browns of the trees. Despair filled Echowish, and she curled her tiny body around her brother's, and let herself sleep.

Echowish shot to her paws. She was awake at last. Looking around, she noticed that none of the other medicine cat's had woken from their sleep yet. _My mother abandoned me and my brother as kits. _The realization made her shake. Intense rage for Rockleaf boiled up inside her large frame. How could her mother be so unfaithful? Echowish almost wished that her mother had been a loner who had left her kits. That way, she wouldn't be feeling the intense pain she was now.

_Calm yourself, Echowish. _A sweet smell surrounded Echowish. _Rockleaf did what she thought was best to maintain peace in the clan. You know she didn't even plan for you to be born?_

"Daybreak…" She whispered, as not to wake the other medicine cats from their dreams. "Who is my father?"

_My dear Echowish, I cannot yet tell you. You will find out in time, do not fear._ Echowish sighed aloud, her impatience and distress clear. She sat down, and began to groom her fur whilst she waited for her fellow medicine cat's to rise from their sleep. Once they had, she would give her apprentice his full name; Bramblepaw definitely deserved it. He knew all the herbs, and could interpret Starclan's signs effectively. _Though what should I name him? _She asked herself, wondering what sort of a name would suit her apprentice. _Bramblewing? Bramblegaze?_ Echowish stomped her paw in frustration. Why was choosing names so difficult? Then again, she had never done it before.

At last, she noticed heads popping up around her. _And once more, they're awake. _Tigerfoot looked straight at Echowish, as she saw from the corner of her eye. Suspicion filled his gaze, which worried Echowish. Honeywing stood up and stretched, releasing a yawn.

"Has anyone got any other business we must attend to before returning home?" Her quiet mew sounded.

"I do." Echowish spoke, causing her fellow medicine cat's to stare at her. "I think it is time for Bramblepaw to receive his full name." She glanced over at her apprentice, seeing his mouth gape open. _Really, he should have seen it coming sooner or later._

"Really, Echowish, you mean it?!" His excited mew rung out, making Honeywing and Puddlefeather glance at each other, rolling their eyes in amusement. _Well, it's not every day that a Medicine cat apprentice gets their full name, is it?_

"Come forward." Echowish beckoned with her tail, and Bramblepaw trembled with excitement as he did so.

Echowish tilted back her head, staring at the stars. "I, Echowish, medicine cat of Mistclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his clan for many moons." Echowish remembered the ceremony from moons ago, when Daybreak had done it for her. She knew the sort of excitement that Bramblepaw was feeling.

"Bramblepaw, so you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Bramblepaw could barely contain his happiness as he sealed the promise. "I do." He whispered, enthusiasm leaping around his eyes.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bramblepaw, from this day until the one where you join the heavenly ranks above and fade from existence, you will be known as Bramblecloud. Starclan honours your faith and knowledge." To seal the deal, Echowish rested muzzle upon Bramblecloud's head. "I'm so proud of you," She whispered, and even without seeing his face, Echowish could feel the pride coursing through him.


	4. Chapter 3

3

_Echowish could hardly believe her apprentice's _excitement as the two padded back to their camp. She was unaware that it was even possible for a cat to be so excited and pleased about anything. It seemed unreal.

"I can't wait to tell Mossflower and Cinderwing!" Was one of the only things Echowish heard on their journey back. She couldn't blame him for his excitement, though it got quite overbearing when Bramblecloud constantly mentioned it.

"The best part was when everyone cheered my name! They were all, '_Bramblecloud! Bramblecloud!' _It was the _best!_ Thank you so much, Echowish, I didn't think it would feel that good!" He meowed rapidly, "I mean Mossflower and Cinderwing _said _it felt good but I didn't think it would and I can't believe it!" Finally, Echowish had had enough. She placed her tail over his mouth, and a soft look from her gleaming green eyes was enough to tell him that she understood his joy.

"Sorry, Echowish…" He muttered sheepishly. "I'm just really happy…" She purred.

"Don't be sorry, but just remember that I was there. You can tell your sisters in the _morning_, they'll probably be asleep by now."

"Oh. Right." His tail drooped slightly with disappointment. Echowish ran her tail across his back, purring.

"I'm sure they'll want to know the whole story, _Bramblecloud_." She made sure to emphasize using his name, hoping to cheer the apprentice up. The two padded on in silence, and before they knew it, they were back in the camp. Ravenfeather was still on guard duty, though asleep, snoring softly. Echowish nudged him with her paw, and then hissed in his ear. She didn't want him to get caught asleep on the job. The dopey cat stood, shaking the sleep from his eyes. Upon realising what had happened, he nodded his thanks to Echowish, before retaining his position once more. Echowish rolled her eyes in amusement before walking away. She broke away from her apprentice, heading toward the center of camp; she was starving, and Swiftstar always saved something for her and Bramblecloud on the night of the half-moon. This time, it was nothing but a bony sparrow.

"Really…?" She muttered quietly, though the silence in the camp proved that there was no one to find anything better. Sighing, Echowish hooked her claws around the tiny bird and carried it with her to the den. Exhaustion plagued her body, despite the fact that she had just slept at the Moontree. The odd thing about dreams with Starclan is that they didn't rejuvenate your body at all. You stayed as tired as you were before. She headed toward her den, seeing Bramblecloud already curled up in his nest with his tail wrapped over his nose. She would have purred with content if it wasn't for her pathetic meal. Screwing up her nose, she bit into its body. The dry meat that thinly coated the bones was vile, tasting no better than crow-food.

_Echowish? _Daybreak's soft voice sounded in her ear. The ghostly she-cat appeared, though a very real and plump squirrel was held in her claws. _I brought you something, my dear._ Daybreak placed the squirrel in front of her. Echowish's mouth watered, and she finally took a bite. The squirrel tasted what Echowish would imagine to be liquid starlight. It was not any average forest squirrel. The taste filled her mouth, and she quickly polished off the remainder of the squirrel, picking every last scrap from the things skeleton.

"Thank you, Daybreak." She murmured, and Daybreak began to purr. It was a beautiful sound, not like that of any forest cats. The rhythmic sound slowly cast Echowish into what felt like the best sleep she's had in moons.

Unbeknownst to any cat, one was still awake. Its paws were clamped firmly over its head, concentrating.

"Soon…" It whispered. "Soon…"

To Echowish's dismay, she woke in dreamland. _I've had enough of dreaming for one night, thank you very much. _Really, she was just afraid of what she would dream about. The thing that frightened her most was dreaming of her mother's rejection. The emotional pain she had felt through her Starclan dream was too much for her to bear. What she didn't want was to feel it again.

The sheer rejection of a mother who didn't love her kits. But most of all, she didn't want to feel like she was never meant to exist. It felt awful to have a mother who never wanted to bring you into the world, but was too cowardly to let you out herself.

Echowish woke with her face buried in Pricklekit's fur. She was tiny once more, and still unable to move. Hunger coursed through her body, and a shallow rumble erupted from her belly. Echowish –Echokit- mewled frantically, and luckily for her, a face appeared over the bushes. The face of a cat. This cat had a thin and pretty face, with grey fur. Her eyes were a startling green.

"Swiftfoot!" The she-cat meowed softly. Echowish hissed, fear filled her. "Oh, hush, it's okay, little one." The she-cat reached her muzzle into the nest, and before Echowish could react, the she-cat licked the top of her head. The cat who the grey queen had been calling appeared, his fur grey and tabby, and his eyes were sunset orange.

"What is it, Silverstar?" Swiftfoot peered into the nest, and Echowish focused into his bright eyes. _That's Swiftstar. _She realised, _and the old leader. I was too young to remember her, wasn't I? _Indeed, Echowish had heard stories from the elders about Silverstar. According to the few who dared to utter it, she was a far better leader than Swiftstar. More kind, compassionate… Less concerned with her mate. She had died defending the nursery from a fox by leaping in front of the queen who had been guarding before. The queen had been about to die, but Silverstar's quick thinking saved her and a party of kits. That was how the great leader was remembered.

"Look what I found." She breathed. "What's your name, little one?" Echowish tried to tell this she-cat to stop being so nosy, but all that came out was a thin trail of mewls. Swiftfoot ran his tail down Silverstar's back.

"She's still a new kit. Must have been abandoned by a loner." Silverstar reached into the nest, past Echowish. She gently took Pricklekit by the scruff of his neck. "Poor kitten. She's barely been alive for a few days, and already gone through so much despair." Swiftfoot shook his head, before reaching into the nest and grabbing her. Echowish hissed and mewled, scratched and kicked, but nothing would make this tom put her town. She gave up, and curled her legs instinctively. She fell into a sleep, lulled by Silverstar's purr.

Echowish woke. Sunlight leaked in through the cracks in the boulders, and she could already hear Moonkit and Lightkit playing outside. Bramblecloud was curled in the nest across the de still. She shook her head to clear the dream. Starclan was trying to tell her something, and she didn't know what it was. Something in the back of her head told her that these dreams would continue, and that they concluded somehow.

Moonheart padded into the den. The grumpy she had a belly heavy with Nightdew's kits. Nightdew was a kind tom, friends with everyone, while Moonheart was, well, grumpy. Echowish didn't know why opposites would attract like that, but as a medicine cat, she wouldn't know what it was like; Medicine cats were not permitted to have kits.

"Hi, Echowish." Moonheart meowed, clearly trying to dull her hostility. Echowish stopped herself from wincing. "I need to know if I'm going to have my kits soon. I'm worried that it's… not going to work."

"Don't worry, Moonheart." She began, "I know that your last litter… didn't work out properly, but you're not sick this time." Moonheart shuffled her paws.

"Actually, Echowish, that's what I'm worried about. I've been coughing a lot in this past quarter-moon, and I'm not sure if it's safe for me to kit right now." Echowish bristled slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" She resisted the urge to snap, "I have to get you some tansy right away! If I don't do it quick enough, everyone in the nursery could get infected, and then there would be _no way_ that your kits would survive!" She rushed into the crack in the rock, relying on scent alone to find the yellow flower and its stalk. Detecting the plants odour, she gently nipped the stalk with her teeth and carried it to where Moonheart sat.

"Thanks, Echowish." The tabby-tortoise-shell she-cat sounded generally grateful, as she bit into the flower, not even complaining about the bitter taste.

"I need to bring some more to the nursery, in case anyone else has it." She meowed, before heading back into her storage, this time grabbing a mouthful. The two she-cats left the medicine den, and headed towards the honeysuckle and fern woven den. To Echowish's dismay, she heard a huge amount of coughing from inside the den. Turning on Moonheart, she snapped, "Why did no one tell me that we have a nursery full of infected cats?!" _Why has no cat told me this?! I'm the medicine cat! How am I supposed to help cats that I don't know are ill?!_

"I-I'm sorry!" Moonheart stammered. "You've just seemed a little distant recently, and we're all worried that something's wrong. Nobody wanted to disturb you, especially after how you acted towards Moonkit's kitten-cough."

"Well, you all thought wrong!" She hissed. "It's important that I am alerted of any illness for _anyone. _If we leave it, more cats will get sick!"

"Fine!" Moonheart snapped. "We were wrong, now hurry up and _help._" Echowish growled once more, before stepping inside the den. Honeywing was curled around her four kits, coughing weakly. She dropped the tansy, and began separating it into portions with her claws. With much difficulty, she resisted the urge to give the queens a piece of her mind; what were they thinking, not alerting anyone? Echowish placed a small flower of tansy in front of each cat in the nursery.

"Make sure they eat it." She meowed to Moonheart, scarcely able to keep the growl out of her mew.

"You're just going to leave?" She asked, bewildered and angry. Echowish nodded.

"I need catmint. For what I can tell, Moonkit is developing whitecough. The tansy is just to hold you all over until I get something stronger." Echowish hid the worry in her voice. Whitecough could develop into greencough, which can then develop into blackcough, which is impossible to survive. She shook as her long fur brushed past the branches and twigs that made up the nursery's entrance.

"Bramblecloud!" Echowish yowled to her apprentice. A pair of sleepy eyes, appeared from inside her den, and seconds later a droopy ginger glob of fur emerged from the vines.

"Yes, Echowish?" He yawned, sleepily, slowly padding toward her.

"I need you to go to the old Twoleg nest and collect catmint. We have a nursery full of sick cats." Bramblecloud twitched his ear.

"Whitecough?" Echowish shook her head.

"Only Moonkit, though it's not long before they all catch it. The kits should be able to fight it off, though, they're almost six moons." She meowed. "I think I'll ask Swiftstar to move Moonheart to the elders den though. Since she's so close to her kitting, it's probably safer. We don't want her getting sick beforehand."

"Can I tell my sister's about my ceremony first?" Bramblecloud begged his mentor.

"No!" Echowish hissed. "We don't have _any _catmint left, and we could end up with a whole clan of sick cats! Hurry up!" She saw Bramblecloud flinch, not used to her snapping at him. However, she was right and he knew it. Feeling a little sorry for her apprentice, she yowled a few more words at him.

"You can take your sister's with you if you want!" At that, his ears perked up, as he rushed around the camp to locate Mossflower and Cinderwing.

"Echowish!" Swiftstar's call made her turn her head, and she saw him, his mate, and their daughter lying in the shade under the Fallen Tree, where clan meetings were called. The group was eating. "Come sit with us!" Echowish usually would have declined, but she felt as though this was important, and that she should share news. She padded over, the long fur around her paws catching some sand and pebbles between her toes. Upon reaching them, she crouched awkwardly in the sand, feeling out of place.

"Good morning, Swiftstar." She meowed, "Have you got news to share?" He shook his head.

"Have you?" Quickly, she nodded. "Well, hurry up." Swiftstar noticed his daughter move to get up.

"Something wrong, Thistlestep?" The pretty she-cat shook her head.

"No, but Rockleaf will have my head if I avoid a patrol any longer." She sighed. "Rockleaf is quite harsh on me!"

"Would you like me to speak to her?" Swiftstar asked, worry filling his gaze. Thistlestep hastily shook her head.

"No, father, that's alright. I just need to hurry." As the tortoise-shell she-cat faded from sight, Swiftstar sighed.

"I could swear that my daughter has changed in these past few moons," he muttered. Flowerfur quickly swiped her tail across his back, leaving Echowish in an awkward stance. Swiftstar turned to Echowish.

"So, what did you need to say?"

"The queens decided not to alert either medicine cat of the cough that plagues their den." She sighed, noticing the concern and worry build up in Swiftstar's eyes again. "Moonkit may have whitecough, and I think it's safest if we move Moonheart to the elder's den until she kits. I don't want her getting sick like… last time." Swiftstar nodded vigorously.

"I most certainly agree. Have you got the catmint to treat Moonkit?" Echowish shook her head.

"I just sent Bramblecloud and his sisters to find some." Flowerfur cocked her head.

"Why his sisters too?" Echowish looked at her paws.

"Haven't you noticed Lakeclan stirring up trouble recently?" Upon seeing the two cats nod, she confessed. "I'm worried about him, and I think that they're going to pull something… If they've taken watermint, then they will not be above taking catmint, which is a much more valuable herb." Flowerfur nodded.

"I can see your concern, Echowish, though I sense that it is more than that." Flowerfur meowed. Echowish shuffled her paws uncomfortably; Flowerfur was right.

"How do you know?" Swiftstar asked, puzzled. His mate purred, shoving her muzzle into his fur.

"She-cat thing, my dear." She purred gently. "Echowish feels that since Bramblecloud's mother is dead, it's her duty to take care of him. They share a special bond. Not quite mother and son, but close. It's just a mother's worry." Echowish was shocked. How was Flowerfur able to gauge her thoughts with such ease? Flowerfur was correct in each and every one of those words.

"Don't worry, dear." Flowerfur meowed, "It's only natural, like what Swiftstar and I feel for Thistlestep." Echowish stood up. Her ears burned slightly, and her shock at being so easily guessed was obvious.

"Th-thanks for inviting me over," Echowish stammered, still embarrassed, "But I must collect some more tansy. Yes, tansy!" She caught Swiftstar wince, and held back the urge to do it herself.

"You're welcome dear, we're happy to talk to you." Flowerfur purred. Finally, Echowish was unable to take anymore, and bounded toward the camp entrance.

Echowish crouched in the stream, feeling the cold water on her belly. Her eyes were fixated on the shimmering stream of water that cascaded from the rocks. Water was one of the most calming things for her, and this was where she came whenever she felt frustrated. It was a beautiful clearing; soft grass filled it, with patches of sand here and there. The canopy of leaves stretched over the top, though they left a gap where moonlight shimmered down in a straight beam. This place was hidden deep in the forest, and Echowish felt safe here. She would often lay down to sleep here, and worry her clanmates.

She knew it was time to leave. She had been here for almost half a day. Just on the stream bank, there were many assorted herbs in piles. Echowish had done her job beforehand, but the stress had caused her to flee to her special clearing. At last, she jumped from the stream, and bundled all the herbs together, then split them into two piles. She took one under her chin, and a second in her mouth. Carefully, she planted both her paws onto the stream bank and pulled herself out of it. She shook her coat, and sent water droplets flying two and fro. As her huge paws were wet, they picked up a lot of dirt and sand. Echowish _hated _that feeling. She shook her paw, attempting to rid herself of the irritants. Finally giving up, she growled and padded into the forest.

Echowish was aware that her clan would be wondering where she was, and Bramblecloud would probably tell them. Her apprentice knew where she was. Moving at a comfortable pace only, she headed toward her camp. Upon reaching the camp, she detected that something was off. A clear fear scent filled the clearing, and upon entering the camp, Swiftstar hurtled up to Echowish, running at full speed. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Thank Starclan you're here!" He panted, "We had no idea where you were!" Echowish cocked her head in confusion.

"Didn't Bramblecloud tell you?" She meowed, puzzled. Swiftstar gazed into her eyes.

"That's the problem," He meowed quietly, "We don't know where him -or his sisters- are either."


	5. Chapter 4

4

_Echowish's eyes were wide with shock- something_ for sure was off. Bramblecloud was never gone this long collecting anything, even from the Twoleg nest, which was at the edge of the territory. Swiftstar's eyes mirrored hers, the obvious worry building up inside of them.

"Please…" She mewed feebly. "Find him." Swiftstar nodded, and bounded across the clearing. From there, he leaped onto the Fallen Tree.

"Mistclan!" He yowled, "I have no need for a formal greeting now! We have an urgent situation on her paws!"

"What do you want now, Swiftstar?!" Smokeberry, an elder yowled from her den. Swiftstar's eyes darted onto her, and his glare was enough to make the elder shrink back into the den.

"One of our medicine cats and two of our warriors are missing! I need four or five warriors to locate these cats!" Yowls broke out from the clan, many warriors volunteering. "Echowish, where did you send Bramblecloud?"

"Th-the old Twoleg nest. For catmint." She meowed. All the cats looked puzzled, and she stifled a sigh. "I'll lead them."

"No!" Rockleaf's cry rang out, causing Echowish to bristle. Why was Rockleaf trying to stop her?! She didn't care! If she had, why would Echowish have been found on the border of her clan's territory?!' "We can't lose another medicine cat!" Swiftstar murmured in agreement.

"Excuse me, Swiftstar, but by refusing to let me go, you are distrusting the protection that your warriors can give me. Is that the sort of message you want to give to your warriors? That you don't trust them?" Echowish felt cruel, as she twisted her words into what they weren't. However, she _needed _to go. She needed to see Bramblecloud. Her apprentice and her non biological son. Swiftstar shuffled his paws uncomfortably as the warriors below began to murmur.

"Why doesn't he trust us with the medicine cat?"

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't a leader believe in his warriors?" Many snippets of conversation entered Echowish's ears. She feared that she had put Swiftstar in an impossible position. At last, she heard Swiftstar sigh.

"Fine, Echowish, you win." He closed his eyes and stared into Silverpelt, probably sending a prayer for her good fortune. "However, I will be choosing only my senior warriors to accompany you." Swiftstar's eyes narrowed and he crouched down on the rock. His eyes sifted from side to side as he picked the obvious candidates for the search party.

"Thornheart. Shinefur. Rockleaf." Echowish struggled to keep her fur smooth upon hearing that name. "Flowerfur." His voice wavered a little as he read his mates name; Swiftstar was known to underestimate her. She just twitched her ear and stood.

The cats who had not been chosen headed off to their dens, muttering. Those who had been padded toward the camp entrance. Rockleaf quickly took charge of the group.

"All right, everybody! We are on an important mission to recover three cats, one of whom is a medicine-cat! Keep your wits about you!" Echowish nodded at Ravenfeather as they passed. It seemed like the poor black cat was always on guard duty. As the group padded through the lush forest, Echowish breathed in. The damp forest scent was filled with fear coming from the camp. Swiftstar himself had a strong fear scent, after sending a medicine cat off into the forest after losing one. He had had to choose between the possible death of a medicine cat and the trust of his warriors.

Echowish itched to run, bound f4orward and find her apprentice. But she forced herself to keep to the pace, knowing she wasn't even supposed to be on this patrol. Flowerfur fell in beside her. The beautiful she-cat hissed in her ear.

"What were you _thinking_? What if we lose _you _as well?" Echowish turned her head and gazed into Flowerfur's green eyes, which were filled to the brim with worry and fear for lives being lost.

"Tell, me Flowerfur," Echowish meowed under her breath, "If Thistlestep went missing, would you want to be on the patrol to find her dead or alive body?"

"Well, of course I would."

"And if she was still alive, would you want to help her, or even hear her dying words?" The understanding settled into Flowerfur's gaze. "_Exactly._ You detected yourself that Bramblecloud is like a son to me. I can't lose him so easily, and not know how it happened." The two she-cats padded on in silence, simply listening to the quiet hum of the forest.

Echowish would only make conversation when it was required. Useless chatter and gossip was something that she scorned. Who _care's _which cat wants to become mates with whom? That's _their _business, not the nosy queens who decide that they are magically part of every social structure in a clan.

"Which way, Echowish?" Thornheart's rough meow broke her thoughts, sending the pieces scattering into the darkest corners of her mind. The group stood at a fork in the road. Echowish nodded toward the path cloaked with fresh ferns. They were close. Suddenly, a fear and blood scent assaulted her nostrils. _Bramblecloud! _She mentally shouted. At last, she could bear it no longer. She quickened her pace and hared through the forest, clawing up patches of grass in her wake.

"Wait up, you mouse-brain!" Shinefur's meow was just a thing of the past. Echowish had one mission, and one mission alone. To find the cat that she called her son. She burst into the clearing by the Twoleg nest, and scented the blood scent coming over the wall. Dropping into a crouch, she sprung over it, and she saw what she hoped not to see.

Bramblecloud, lying on his side, shallow breathing, unable to move and gashes all over his body, slowly leaking blood. His ginger fur was torn, and scraps surrounded the clearing. Both his sisters lay nearby, though both were dead. Mossflower had a bite through her neck, leaking blood, whilst Cinderwing was in worse condition. She had a gash from her neck to her tail. All of her soft grey fur was bloody and molded into spikes. However, Echowish was blind to the warrior she-cats. She had eyes only for Bramblecloud. She bounded over, and crouched by his face.

"Echowish…?" The thin and burdened meow rose from his body, "Is that… you?"

"Yes, Bramblecloud, I'm here…" The tiny ginger tom forced his eye open. The other was simply a bloody hole, which Echowish had a hard time not cringing at the sight of.

"W-we were… attacked. By Lakeclan," The clan's name made her fur bristle, "They took all the catmint as well." Echowish licked his face, recoiling slightly at the sharp blood tang that coated his fur.

"That doesn't matter right now, Bramblecloud," Echowish whispered to her apprentice. He twisted, slipping in his own blood. She cringed, and placed her large paw on his shoulder. "Hush, stay still."

"Echowish… You were…" The apprentice coughed, and blood flew from his lips, splattering her fur. "You were like the mother that I didn't have." The words smashed Echowish's heart, and sent the pieces spiralling away. The small cat closed his eyes, and whispered his final words.

"Please… Please stay with me until I join Starclan." Echowish curled around her apprentice's body, and forced a purr. She hoped his journey to Starclan would be a peaceful one, and that the pain for the poor tom would stop soon. "Do you think they'll let me in?" He whispered. Echowish wrapped her tail around her apprentice.

"Bramblecloud, you were one of the loyalist cats I ever knew. I _know _that they'll let you in." The apprentice drew in a final breath.

"Goodbye…" Echowish whispered. Echowish began to feel the heat drain from her apprentice's body and for one of the first time's ever, tears leaked from her eyes. Her short moment of sentiment was interrupted as her clanmates bounded over the wall.

"Oh my goodness…" Echowish heard Flowerfur gasp at the grisly sight before her. Echowish stood, the blood from her dead apprentice staining her fur. Rockleaf stared at Echowish.

"Do you know what happened?" Echowish gazed at her deputy and mother blankly.

"Bramblecloud was still alive when I got here," she began, catching the looks passed between her clanmates. "However, he was too far gone for me to help, though he revealed the attackers."

She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Lakeclan."

The party padded back to the camp. Echowish held her own apprentice, and whenever any of the other patrol members offered help, she would snarl through his mangled and bloody fur.

"Leave her," Flowerfur whispered to Thornheart after her had received a warning snarl. "She's grieving." Thornheart glanced at his brother, who was having difficulty pulling Mossflower's body. He shrugged and shouldered some of her weight, assisting his brother.

"…No catmint either," Echowish angled her ears toward Rockleaf, who was dragging Cinderwing. The three dead cats wasn't the only problem; there was also the one of all the catmint being gone. _I'm going to have to isolate the cats who have it. _She thought to herself. _To the spare den. I'd usually put the patients in my own den, but I cannot have myself catching the virus. _

"Lakeclan is a huge problem…" Shinefur muttered to his brother.

"When we tell Swiftstar, I image that he'll want to take immediate action," His brother replied, "Maybe we'll be involved in a camp attack."

As much as Thornheart tried to hide it, Echowish could see the battle hunger in his eyes. He _wanted _Swiftstar to attack. And as bad as it was, somewhere tiny in her heart, the battle hunger was there for her as well. She wanted to avenge her innocent apprentice. Bramblecloud had deserved to live for any moons longer, and die an honourable death. Perhaps old age. Not at the paws of some dirt for brains Lakeclan warrior.

"Are you all right, Echowish?" Shinefur's puzzled mew rang out, though slightly muffled by Mossflower's fur. Echowish suddenly noticed that all the cats in the patrol were staring at her. She was gripping her precious burden's scruff tighter than before, stretching his skin, and she was clawing up patches of dirt and grass in her wake.

"Yes… I'm… fine," She muttered, "Just upset is all." Flowerfur fell in beside her, and Echowish felt the she-cat's tail stroke her back.

"We all are, dear. Don't fret."

Yet despite those words, it was all Echowish could do.

"Did you find them?" The meow of Swiftstar echoed across the camp. Echowish twitched her ear. Surely, the blood scent should have been enough to tell the leader what had happened. He bounded forward, only to see what he feared.

"Yes, Swiftstar," Rockleaf meowed, "We found them, but not how we wanted to." The grey leader stared at the bodies held between the cats. Swiftstar stared at his paws.

"Lay them in the camp's center," he whispered. Echowish padded toward the camp center, her paws numb. She stumbled along, scarcely noticing what she was doing, then crouched to the ground and carefully lay her apprentice down. Swiftstar bounded up the Fallen Tree.

"Every cat old enough to hunt, gather here beneath the Fallen Tree!" Slowly and grumpily, cats began to emerge from their dens. Echowish caught Smokeberry's grumpy look again, until the old mange bag saw the bodies curled up in the clearing. Gasps erupted, and any cat that came too close was gently pushed away by Nightdew and Petalmist.

"Today, Mistclan, three of our clanmates disappeared! Little did we know that any words said to them before they left were the last they'd heard from us. Rockleaf, I need you to explain what happened." Swiftstar nodded to his deputy, and moved along the Fallen Tree to make room for her to join him. Rockleaf leaped up, and shuffled her paws into place so she could balance.

"My patrol and I headed to the abandoned Twoleg nest under Echowish's lead. Upon reaching there, we found Mossflower and Cinderwing dead, plus their brother who was nearly dead," she paused, "Bramblecloud was on his way to Starclan, yet he told us two important things; Lakeclan attacked them, and they had stolen all the catmint." Muttering and murmuring began, and many cats gasped at the sheer idea of Lakeclan murdering three cats in their own territory. Swiftstar himself was struggling to keep his rage under control.

"Thank you, Rockleaf," He meowed through gritted teeth. "I need my senior warriors in my den, and you to, Echowish." Echowish shook her head.

"Swiftstar, can I join you in a few minutes instead?" Swiftstar looked puzzled. "I need to move a few cats around. Whitecough is catching."

"Can it wait?" Swiftstar said uneasily. "You don't have to be with us for long." Echowish stifled a sigh. _Can't he tell that this is more important? _Though the pleading look in his eyes made her give up, and pad toward his den.

Inside, Thornheart, Shinefur, Rockleaf, Flowerfur and Nightdew crouched, and with two more cats, it was very cramped.

"I need opinions." Swiftstar meowed, exasperated. "You are my senior warriors, and my medicine cat, and I need your input in this matter; Should we attack Lakeclan?"

"No." Echowish was first to speak, and every cat stared at her. She shuffled her paws nervously, as she hadn't wanted to draw such attention to herself. "Some of our cats have whitecough, and we don't have the herbs to treat them. I don't want more injuries to deal with because of a battle that could be avoided." Thornheart cocked his head.

"How can this battle be avoided? Lakeclan has killed our cats, stolen our herbs, taken our prey, trespassed…" He looked around. "I think that this is a battle that is going to happen."

"Fine." Echowish meowed, "_Postponed._ This battle cannot happen until I can treat the infected cats. Since I cannot treat them, I will have to rearrange them in the meantime." Shinefur looked at her, his shiny blue eyes wide.

"Weren't we talking about battle, not sickness?" Echowish hissed. He didn't get it.

"_Yes,_" she meowed through gritted teeth, "But whitecough will affect our odds of winning. I think that you should wait until the next gathering to confront Troutstar."

"Wait, Echowish." Rockleaf stared at her. The very gaze of her mother made Echowish flinch slightly, but it went unnoticed. "When you were at the Moontree, surely you asked Tigerfoot about it?" Echowish's fur raised slightly.

"N-no. I didn't." She lied through her teeth, though judging by the glances that her clanmates passed around, she wasn't fooling anyone. Rockleaf leaned in, her rank breath harsh on Echowish's face.

"Well, maybe you should start being more loyal to the clan, instead of your medicine-cat friends!" Rockleaf snarled. Echowish hissed.

"How _dare _you accuse me of disloyalty!" Swiftstar attempted to step between the brawling she-cats.

"Calm down you two!" He hissed, "We're not going to solve any problems by fighting each other!"

"Tell that to your _deputy _next time she accuses me of disloyalty!" Echowish growled, and backed out of the den awkwardly. She padded across the clearing toward the nursery, and made a mental note to access all the warriors and apprentices to make sure that they were not ill. A pang struck her heart as she saw the elders arranging the bodies , covering Bramblecloud's empty eye socket with leaves and flowers. They groomed his pelt, making sure to cover the grisly injuries with flora. Echowish shut her eyes, not wanting further proof that her apprentice was dead.

_Echowish._ She sighed. Daybreak was back. _Why don't you get back at Rockleaf? _The ghostly voice whispered in her ear. _She doubted your loyalty, and abandoned you as a kit. Don't take it. Get back at that traitorous animal. _As Rockleaf emerged from Swiftstar's den, and turned toward the warriors den, Echowish was tempted to claw her from behind. She took a few blind paw steps in her direction. Suddenly she stopped. What was she doing?! Why did she want to attack her own clanmate? She shook her head to purge herself of the terrible thoughts, hoping to send them scattering off into oblivion. How could she have ever wanted to do such an awful thing? Echowish was scared. Scared of herself, and what she might do, and who she might hurt. What was wrong with Daybreak?

Echowish padded into the nursery, despite how worried she was that she would hurt a kit or someone else. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did. The kits were all playing, except Moonkit, who was curled in his nest, shaking. Honeyleaf was sharing tongues outside in the clearing, and was almost ready to return to warrior duties. Echowish reached into the nest and licked Moonkit on the head.

"Are you alright, little one?" She asked him, her voice full of honey. The tiny cat shook his head, and coughed. She licked him once more, before turning to Moonheart who was curled up in her nest. Echowish padded over and nudged the sleeping she-cat.

At last, the grumpy she turned her head.

"Oh it's you, Echowish." She muttered. "What do you want?" Ignoring Moonheart's grumpy demeanor, Echowish spoke.

"I need you to move to the elder's den until I can have the apprentices collect moss for nests in the spare den." Echowish saw the puzzled look in Moonheart's eyes. "He's very sick, and I don't want you to catch it before you have kits. They will be very vulnerable to the disease."

"I understand." Moonheart's response was the opposite of what Echowish was expecting; she had imagines that Moonheart would have put up a fight about the whole thing. "I don't want the same thing to happen to this letter." The pregnant she glanced down at her belly.

"Thanks for understanding," Echowish meowed, before padding out of the den.

It was at last time for the vigil. Echowish padded into the center of the camp where the bodies lay. Swiftstar raised his head, and used his tail to beckon her to a spot beside him. Echowish sighed, and padded over. This was the last time she would be in contact with the apprentice.

"Goodbye, Bramblecloud," Echowish meowed under her breath, "You deserved a better way to die."

* * *

**A lot of shite goes down in this one! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I haven't gotten any of those haha... :(**

**Seriously though, ****_any _****reviews would be appreciated. Chapter 5 is in progress, though I've only got like 160 words as of publishing this chapter. Enjoy the story, guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

5

Echowish woke up almost every night, with nightmares. Her apprentice would be killed in a violent way in front of her. Last night, he had been killed in a similar fashion to his sister, with a swipe from throat to tail. In each of the dreams, she felt helpless, unable to help. That was e of the worst feelings for a medicine cat.

Thankfully, her dreams of her past had stopped- though she knew that they would continue sooner or later. It was just a matter of when. As much as she rejected the dreams, she almost wanted to find out who she was.

"Every cat old enough to hunt, gather here beneath the Fallen Tree!" Swiftstar's voice rang out for the second time in two days. Sighing, Echowish padded out of her den, knowing that she was expected to attend. Swiftstar crouched on the moss covered wood. "Mistclan, last time we gathered, it was for bad news. This time, I bring far better news!"

The final group of cat's padded from their dens, and Swiftstar continued.

"I think it is time to make Mosspaw, Littlepaw, and Lionpaw warriors!" He fixed his gaze on the siblings, hearing each of them gasp in unison. "You three, step forward." The three apprentices, trembling with excitement from their noses to the tips of their tails did so, and the crowed of cats parted for them.

"Now, before I do this, I need to confirm that these apprentices have reached their full level of ability, and are ready to become full warriors." He nodded toward Nightdew. "Nightdew, has your apprentice, Mosspaw, learned what he needs, and are ready to become a full warrior?"

"He is." Nightdew was a senior warrior, and had trained many apprentices. Despite this, he still seemed to have a faint smudge of the enthusiasm as the apprentices. Swiftstar gazed up at the sky.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give Mosspaw his full name! From this moon to the one where you join the heavenly ranks above, and fade away, you will be known as Mosswing. Starclan honours your kindness and your readiness to fight for what you believe is right." Swiftstar fixed his gaze on the new warrior, and Echowish saw him shiver under his leaders icy stare. "Flowerfur," the leader acknowledged his mate with a friendly purr. "Has your apprentice, Lionpaw, learned what he needs, and is ready to become a full warrior?"

"Yes, Swiftstar, Lionpaw has done very well in the past few moons, I feel that he is deserving of this." Swiftstar nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give Lionpaw his full name. From this moon to the one where you join the heavenly ranks above and fade away, you will be known as Lionfeather. Starclan honours your intelligence and prowess in the arts of the warrior." Finally, Swiftstar turned to Rockleaf. "Rockleaf, has your apprentice learned what she needs, and is she ready to become a warrior?" It was tradition for the mentor to simply say yes, but apparently, Rockleaf was not into traditions.

"No, Swiftstar," Every cat in the clan turned toward Rockleaf, and gasps erupted throughout the clearing. "Littlepaw is not skilled enough in several things needed for a warrior. She is not ready yet." Echowish gaped at her mother. How _could _she deny the poor apprentice, especially after both her siblings had received their names? Littlepaw stared at her paws, and Echowish bristled at the look on the apprentice's face. It was sad, embarrassed. The poor apprentice deserved it.

"Very well. I respect your wishes," Swiftstar meowed smoothly, not even a little bit of discomfort in his voice. "Meeting adjourned." Over the ruckus and speculation of the clan, Echowish heard Rockleaf speak to Littlepaw.

"I am _very _ashamed of you," she hissed, "If you were a better apprentice, then I wouldn't have had to do that. Try harder next time!" Through the crowd, Echowish saw Rockleaf cuff her apprentice over the ear. "Go to your den!" Dejectedly, the apprentice padded over to the ferns. Her two brothers raced to her side, and pressed their flanks against hers. Together, they escorted her to the apprentices den and disappeared from sight.

Echowish bristled, and saw Swiftstar disappear into his den with Flowerfur. _I have to fix this. _She thought to herself, _it's not fair to that poor apprentice. _

_Wait, Echowish. _Daybreak's soft scent surrounded her. _Don't help that _useless _apprentice. She doesn't deserve to be a warrior. _Echowish ignored Daybreak, hoping she'd go away.

Echowish padded toward her leaders den, prepared to confront him and his bad decision. As she approached, she heard voices.

"_Why _would you let her deny Littlepaw to be a warrior?" Flowerfur hissed, angry at her mate.

"Calm down, Flowerfur," he meowed, "I had to respect her wishes about _her _apprentice."

"Even so, Littlepaw was so excited! _And _she did really well on the hunting assessment!" she retorted, "Is it because they're my kits…?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would Rockleaf care if they're your kits? She's probably just trying to make them be the best warriors they could be, and didn't think that Littlepaw was ready yet." Swiftstar replied, reasonably.

"Are you blind?" Flowerfur was clearly angry, and Echowish could hear the rage welling up in the she-cats voice. "Have you _seen _the way that she treats Thistlestep? Like mouse-dung! Like _scat_! She's _never _been nice to my kits, and I don't know why!"

"Don't question me!" Finally, Echowish began to hear the fury in Swiftstar's voice. "Get out of my den!" He hissed. "And come in Echowish, instead of just dawdling out there like a startled kit!" Giving up on her façade, Echowish headed inside, almost bumping into a snarling Flowerfur. He stared at her dully.

"You're not here for the same reason are you? To berate me for not letting Littlepaw become a warrior, and respecting my deputies wishes?" Echowish wasn't surprised that her leader was able to guess her intentions so easily. Her anger was obvious, and the fire in her eyes burned passionately, prepared to fight her side of the argument.

"That _is _why I'm here, Swiftstar," her leader opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, but Echowish carried on faster than he could reply. "Just because Rockleaf is the deputy doesn't mean she can deny her apprentice. She's only doing it to spite you! And Flowerfur is right! You are blind to what Rockleaf does!"

"No, I'm not! I'm leader of this clan, and you will respect that!" Echowish bristled, mirroring her leader.

"Just open your eyes!" She hissed. "You'll see, if you weren't so sightless!" Without even waiting for a reply, Echowish barged out of the den, leaving her leader gaping in her wake. Even if she couldn't convince her leader to help the poor apprentice, she would do it herself. Echowish headed toward the apprentice's den. As she nosed her way through the ferns, she could hear Littlepaw's quick and uneven breaths. She pressed her nose into the apprentice's pelt. The small tortoise-shell cat raised her head.

"Follow me." Littlepaw knew better to question a medicine-cat, and was confused as to what the elegant medicine-cat wanted. The small cat stood, stretching a little and yawning. "And be quiet!" She guided the apprentice to the entrance of the camp. Cloudfeather was by the entrance.

"Where are you going, Echowish?" his deep meow rang out. She turned to him.

"Collecting herbs. I need Littlepaw's help carrying them back, since I don't have my own apprentice anymore." Cloudfeather narrowed his eyes.

"I know you're lying," At those words, Echowish bristled. He shouldn't accuse her of lying! "You want to help Littlepaw, don't you?" He set his eyes on the tiny cat. "I'm not going to stop you, I never even saw you." Echowish gazed into his eyes, and saw the same anger and fight that sat inside of hers. She should have known that not all the clan would be accepting of Rockleaf's decision.

"Thank-you." She avoided any shows of affection or appreciation, and retained her grumpy demeanor. "Come on, Littlepaw." The apprentice did as she said, and followed her into the forest. The pair padded on in silence, until Littlepaw finally broke it.

"Why would Rockleaf stop me from becoming a warrior?" The small meow and the words it carried registered in Echowish's brain, and she was snapped out of her dream land. She decided not to keep the truth from the apprentice.

"Because you're the daughter of Flowerfur and Swiftstar," she told the apprentice, bluntly. Confusion welled up in the apprentice's eyes.

"Why would that make her stop me?" Echowish stared into the apprentices eyes.

"Because she's jealous of her sister,"

"Why?"

"Because her sister got the mate that Rockleaf wanted. Your sister, Thistlestep, is treated to the same thing, and I imagine that your brothers will be as well." The apprentice looked confused once more.

"How would you know that?" Echowish looked at the apprentice.

"I'm a medicine-cat. I know everything," She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Then do you know why Starclan would let Rockleaf stop me from being a warrior?" The apprentice "asked, hopefully, clearly not picking up Echowish's sardonic tone. Echowish winced slightly.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," She meowed to the apprentice, "But once we reach where I'm taking you, maybe they'll tell you themselves."

Echowish suddenly bristled, picking up the smell of a cat, dripping with hostility.

"Who's there?" She hissed, causing Littlepaw to perk up her ears a little. "Show yourself!" At Echowish's words, an ugly, flat tortoise-shell face emerged from the bushes. Its yellow eyes glared at the two cats.

"I thought that I scented a _useless _apprentice," Rockleaf emphasized her words, causing her apprentice to flinch, and shrink where she stood. "Get back to camp, the pair of you. Neither of you were permitted to leave." Echowish bristled instantly.

"I don't need your permission to leave the camp! I'm a medicine cat, and I can come and go as I please!" She hissed. Rockleaf narrowed her eyes, and stared at her apprentice.

"But she needs my permission." Echowish stared into the deputies ice cold eyes.

"She has my permission. We're collecting herbs."

"No, you're not. You're coming back to camp, right now." Echowish took the opportunity to challenge her mother.

"Why would you stop Littlepaw from being a warrior?" Rockleaf stared into her eyes, and Echowish noted that the deputy's cold eyes gave away nothing.

"I already told the clan; She's not ready." Echowish felt the fire of the fight well up inside her.

"Oh, I see," she hissed mockingly, "Like how you weren't ready to deal with your own _kits_?" Rockleaf narrowed her eyes, hissed, and recoiled all at once.

"I have no kits!" Echowish persisted.

"Pricklekit? The one you left _dead_ in your nest as you abandoned him?" The ugly cat snarled in response.

"There is no such kit!" Rockleaf growled.

"Then are you suggesting that _I _don't exist, _mother_?" she hissed, "Because I'm right here!" Rockleaf recoiled once more, shrinking.

"I have no kits!" She snarled once more, before disappearing into the foliage. Echowish hissed at her retreating form.

"Come on, Littlepaw," she muttered. "Let's pick up the pace."

* * *

To her credit, Littlepaw had said nothing as Echowish escorted her to the stream bank where she came often.

"Come into the stream." She told the little cat. Surprisingly, the small cat didn't refuse, clearly tired from the trek to this place. "It's shallow over here." Echowish leaped in herself, letting the cool water soak her belly fur and cleanse her coat of the grime that clung to it.

The small cat jumped in, and she her shiver as the cold water made contact with her skin.

"Follow me to the shallow area," Echowish told the apprentice, powering her way through the water toward the bank. "Now lie down, sleep if you can." Echowish also curled up in the water, allowing it to entirely soak her body. Littlepaw did the same, though Echowish could clearly see the apprentice's confusion.

"Echowish, why-"

"Take a deep breath." Echowish ignored the apprentice. "Let yourself sink into sleep." The apprentice let out a huge yawn. In just a few seconds, Echowish heard soft snoring erupt from the small ball of fur. Her lids were just dropping, when she heard a voice.

_Quick, Echowish, push her into the water! You can end her useless existence now! _Echowish almost snarled aloud. _She knows your secret! _Echowish began to feel her paw lift, against her will, prepared to strike the apprentice.

"_No…_" She whispered. "No!" Louder this time, she slammed her paw into the water, letting a splash erupt around the huge clump of fur.

_Do it! No one will know! No one with find out! _Daybreak encouraged her, _End her! _

"**No!**" Echowish roared. "_Shut up, Daybreak!_" Echowish lashed out her claws at the misty outline that was her advisor. She heard simply a hiss, and the cat vanished into thin air.

Rattled by her encounter, Echowish curled up again, and let herself sleep.

* * *

Echowish opened her eyes in a dream. Littlepaw stood next to her. This was because they had fallen asleep in a place where cats could share dreams. Usually, this was a power that only Starclan cats could possess; causing cats to share dreams. Other than that, it was only possible in particular places, this being one of them.

Echowish had known that this was a spot for dream sharing when she had first come here with Daybreak, whilst she was still alive.

"Echowish?" Littlepaw's tiny meow spoke from beside her. "Where are we?" Truthfully, Echowish answered.

"I don't know. Let's find out." She padded forward, vaguely aware of Littlepaw following her. Relief welled up inside her when she recognized the misty and sparking land of Starclan. "Perhaps you'll find your answer here, Littlepaw." Many sparkling warriors wove between the two living cats, and Echowish saw Shinepelt approach.

"Greetings, Echowish," she nodded toward the bedazzled apprentice, who was looking around, gaping at everything. "Who is your companion?"

"This is Littlepaw. I'm sure that one of you saw what happened in camp today?" To her relief, Shinepelt nodded. "Then you know why I brought her here?" Shinepelt sighed.

"How is hunting?" The starry warrior asked, clearly attempting to avoid the topic. Echowish's ear twitched, quickly losing patience.

"You know how hunting is. Now tell me something useful."

"Dear Echowish, I wish that I could say I had the answers that you need, but I can't. I do not know much about Rockleaf, or her intentions. All that surrounds her is a dark mist. It scares me, and lashes out whenever I attempt to go near her." The Starclan cat shivered.

"You can't help this poor apprentice at all?" Echowish asked, confused. "Can you contact Swiftstar and have him change his mind?" Shinepelt shut her eyes.

"Echowish," she meowed through gritted teeth, "Perhaps we can contact your leader, but we can't confirm that anything will happen, even if we do."

"Please, at least try, for this apprentice's sake." She saw Shinepelt gaze into the eyes of the small cat who stood beside her.

"Fine." Shinepelt meowed, "I'll try, but your leader won't recognize me. If it will make you leave me alone, I will do my best to help." The old cat turned on the two living ones.

"Wait!" Echowish called, still requiring one answer in particular. The Starclan cat didn't turn her head, though she twitched her ear to acknowledge that she had heard. "Who is my father?"

"I cannot tell you, Echowish." The starry cat turned. "He must confess himself, for he is ashamed." _Ashamed of… me? _

"Tell me!" Echowish growled. "Starclan is more powerful than some mouse-hearted tom who won't admit that he is my father!"

"Are your ears full of moss? I am unable to tell you! If I did, the connection between you and I would falter!" The ancient she-cat growled. "Now get out of my hunting grounds!" Echowish felt panic lurch through her heart as the clouds split beneath her paws, and a falling sensation filled her body as she plummeted toward the ground. Just before she hit, she awoke. Once again, cold surrounded her body, and her fur clung to her frame. The leftover feeling from the fall send shivers down her spine.

"Littlepaw?" The apprentice lifted her head. "We're leaving."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hooray! I switched up the perspective... once. I just needed to express Littlepaw's jealousy without Echowish's observation skills. More Littlepaw perspective in the future? :P Anyways, Enjoy, and see you at the bottom!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Echowish_ padded back to camp, Littlepaw on _her tail. The two of them had been heading to the waterfall and stream every day for almost a moon. She hoped that the apprentice would begin to feel better; however, the bitter spot in the young ones heart had seemed to have grown. She was jumpy and hostile.

"Every cat old enough to hunt, gather here beneath the Fallen Tree!" Echowish twitched her ear, not sure that she had heard right. She glanced into Littlepaw's eyes, and the two rushed into camp. Lionfeather glanced at them oddly, before joining the rest of the clan in front of the Fallen Tree.

"Mistclan, I am certain that you are all prepared for what I am about to announce," Swiftstar yowled, "I am declaring war on Lakeclan!"_ No, you can't! We have cat's with whitecough, and I don't have the herbs for a battle! _Echowish thought, knowing that the basic things needed for a battle would be too hard to come by at the moment. Her stocks of marigold and cobweb were dwindling. _You mouse-brain, Swiftstar! _

"I don't have the herbs to treat it!" Echowish yowled, indignantly. "Any wounds that these warriors sustain will be next to impossible for me to treat!" Swiftstar fixed her with a cold gaze.

"Then you better start gathering them," Anger welled up inside her, and her paws trembled.

"It's not _quite _that easy!" Swiftstar crouched on his perch.

"Don't you want revenge for your _dear _Bramblecloud?" He hissed, mockingly. Echowish bristled. _How dare he mention him. _"Now _shut up._" Many whispers erupted in the clearing.

"You can't silence a medicine-cat like that…" She heard Smokeberry meow under her breath. "Swiftstar needs to have more respect for a cat that has treated his wounds numerous times." _I agree, _she thought angrily, _I've saved him and his warriors many times, and now he's sending them straight into a battle that we have no means of treating and could easily lose. _

"Now, to stand up to my war proposal, we need more warriors. And to get more warriors, we need more apprentices. Honeyleaf has given me permission to make her kits apprentices half a moon early."

"That's against the warrior code!" Frostberry yowled from her place at the foot of the Fallen Tree.

"That's right, Starclan will not approve!" Her sister, Darkshine meowed in agreement. Swiftstar fixed his gaze on the two she-cats.

"That may be so, but they will not face a real battle until past their six moons. We just need to get their training started." He meowed, and then glanced at the four kits. "I don't think that the kits object." Indeed, the group of kits wound around their mother, all except Moonkit. He sat by the entrance of the nursery, coughing slightly. "Come here, you four." Swiftstar meowed.

"Wait!" Moonheart meowed from the elders den, where she was staying before she had kits. "Moonkit is sick. You cannot make him an apprentice until he gets better." _She is right! _Echowish didn't shout out, knowing not to challenge her leader twice in a meeting.

"I want to be an apprentice!" The kit objected. "I can take out any mouse-hearted Lakeclan cat!" Moonheart winced slightly, but backed down.

Swiftstar nodded. "Kits, step forward." The four small cats padded toward the foot of the Fallen Tree, each trembling with excitement. "Moonkit,your mother has allowed you to be apprenticed before six moons. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnclaw. I hope Dawnclaw will pass down all she knows on to you."

Swiftstar fixed his gaze on his mate. "Dawnclaw. You had received excellent training from Mistyclaw, who unfortunately passed on a few moons ago," Echowish heard sadness echo around the clearing. She herself could not join in, for she had never been close to Mistyclaw. "You have shown yourself to be patient and kind with your apprentices. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Dawnclaw nodded, and reached down to touch noses with the small grey cat. Straight after that, he ran over to his mother, who greeted him with a warm nuzzle. Echowish felt a pang in her heart, for she knew that motherly love was something that she could never feel.

"I'm so proud of you!" She heard Honeyleaf purr, and she deliberately turned away.

"Streamkit,your mother has allowed you to be apprenticed before six moons. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw. Your mentor will be Mosswing," At the warrior's name, many protests erupted throughout the clan. Swiftstar silenced them with a glare. "I hope Mosswing will pass down all he knows on to you."

"No way…" Littlepaw whispered. "I'm not even a warrior, and he has an _apprentice_?" There was little Echowish could do to comfort the apprentice, though she draped her tail over the small cat's shoulders. She couldn't feel Littlepaw's pain, but could attempt to aid the apprentice in it.

"He's too young…" Darkshine whispered to her sister, Silvercloud. Mosswing looked at them, hurt in his eyes, and Darkshine shuffled her paws in embarrassment at being heard. Swiftstar interrupted everyone.

"Mosswing,you are a new warrior. However, you have received excellent training from Nightdew. The training that you received from him is fresh in your mind. You will be the mentor of Streampaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The ginger tom trembled, though stepped forward and shakily touched noses with the hyperactive apprentice.

"You'll be great." Lionfeather gave a hearty nudge to his brother. Swiftstar fixed his gaze on Lightpaw.

"Lightkit,your mother has allowed you to be apprenticed before six moons. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Lionfeather," When the tom heard his name, he jumped, before pleasure and satisfaction registered in his gaze. "I hope Lionfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." Echowish glanced over at Littlepaw, discreetly. She noticed that the apprentice's claws gouged the earth, and she wore a scowl. Despite her opinion of jealousy being a petty emotion, and something silly to feel, she simply felt pity for the poor apprentice; Rockleaf had made a mistake that had hurt both of their lives.

"Lionfeather, like your brother, you are a new warrior. However, you have received excellent training from Flowerfur, my own mate, and I trust that the skills she taught you will be enough to make you a great mentor to this young cat." He nodded toward Lightpaw. "The training that you received from her is fresh in your mind. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Lionfeather puffed up his chest importantly, ignoring the whispers that came from his clanmates.

Echowish herself understood them. _The pair of them are too young to be mentors. There are many more qualified cats that have not had one yet. _She thought. _It's probably because there pair of them are his sons. Still, that doesn't mean that he can have favourites._ She couldn't help but distrust these young cats who would be involved in the training of two very young impressionable apprentices.

As Echowish looked around, she could see that she was not the only one who believed that there were far better and more experiences cats to train these kits.

Finally, Swiftstar looked at the final cat he wanted to make a mentor. The black she-cat looked surprised; Darkshine.

"Lilykit,your mother has allowed you to be apprenticed before six moons. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Darkshine," The she looked down at her paws, clearly rather embarrassed as all the cats stared at her. "I hope that Darkshine will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Darkshine, you have been a warrior for moons. You have received excellent training from Cloudfeather, and I trust that the skills he taught you will be enough to make you a great mentor to this young cat. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Darkshine nodded, shakily. Lilypaw was her first apprentice of all. Cat's began to disperse, assuming that the meeting was over.

"One last thing, Rockleaf." The deputy turned, clearly unaware that this was something that would be mentioned. "Are you _sure _that you do not want to make Littlepaw a warrior?" He glanced down at his daughter, and Echowish saw the anticipation boiling up inside her small form. Sadly, Rockleaf shook her head.

"I am certain, Swiftstar. I will come to you when I think that she is ready." The deputy stared into her leader's eyes. "And not before." As the deputy turned away, Echowish could see frustration boiling up inside the leader, and a little bit of anger; Rockleaf's final words were a challenge.

Echowish glanced once more at Littlepaw, who looked embarrassed that her leader had mentioned her and that she had been denied yet again. Littlepaw lurched from beside her, running toward her brothers too congratulate them. Echowish was proud of the apprentice; She expressed no jealousy in her words, no matter how hard Echowish strained to hear it. She was either very good at hiding her emotions, or she was genuinely proud of her brothers.

Nodding in satisfaction, Echowish headed back to her den to count herbs and not sleep in fear of the dreams.

* * *

Littlepaw was unsure as to whether she should feel jealousy or happiness. As selfish as it was, she wished that her brothers didn't have apprentices. It made her feel even worse about being left behind, now that her brothers were both two steps ahead of her. Every time that she even saw Rockleaf, anger welled up inside of her. It wasn't fair! Why should that flea-brained cat have the right to deny her her warrior name? She was at least as good as her brothers, if not better!

But why _would _Swiftstar give her brothers apprentices? She had seen the same look in Echowish's eyes, and the worry settle in at the thought of giving two brand new warriors apprentices. Surely it was against the warrior's code?

Suddenly, Mosswing began to speak to her. "Hey, Littlepaw, do you want to come training with me, Lionfeather and our new apprentices?" He puffed out his chest in pride. Littlepaw didn't want to turn them down, but she didn't want to be treated like an apprentice by her own brothers, who were barely any bigger than her!

"Um, thanks, but I don't really want to be treated like an apprentice. It's bad enough still being one…" Her brother looked disappointed.

"You don't have to even train." His eyes gleamed, "In fact," he meowed teasingly, "We can call you Littlewing if you want!" She couldn't help but purr.

"Don't you need to take them on a tour of the territory first?" Mosswing nodded.

"We would, except Swiftstar told us not to." Upon seeing the questioning look in his sister's eyes, he explained. "He's worried about Lakeclan, can't say that I blame him." Littlepaw was a little desperate for an excuse not to join them.

"Okay, just let me ask Rockleaf," As her mentor had been avoiding her, she imagined that the ugly old she-cat would say no. Without waiting for a reply, she bounded the few tail lengths to the camp entrance, where Rockleaf was about to leave with a patrol.

"Rockleaf!" The old cat swung her head, and glared at her apprentice.

"What do _you _want?" She hissed. Littlepaw flattened her ears in submission.

"I just wanted to know if I can go training with Lionfeather and Mosswing." The old she-cat snorted.

"I don't care. Do what you like, you've already failed me." She turned and left through the camp entrance. Her harsh words cut through Littlepaw like thorns, piercing her heart. _Why does she despise me so much? _The thought settled into her mind, and stayed there like a burr as she made her way back to her brothers. Both apprentices were fidgeting in the camp center, and even though Littlepaw was out of earshot she could tell that they were desperate to leave.

"Hurry up!" Lionfeather yowled at her. Her heart was numb as she made her way back to her brothers. As she reached, her mood must have been as clear as the sky; she could tell when both of her brothers gave her a sideways glance, worry in their eyes. _At least they aren't smug about it, right?_

* * *

The five cats reached the training place; it was a sandy clearing surrounded by bushes and towering trees. Only when Littlepaw tilted her head back as far as she could, she was able to see to the tips. Due to the heavy mass of surrounding trees, the clearing was filled with leaves. This provided a nice cushion when apprentices were training.

"Okay, Lightpaw and Streampaw," Littlepaw could hear the worry in her brother, Lionfeather's mew. He clearly was having difficulty deciding on what they should do. Streampaw's claws curled slightly into the ground, and he was obviously very impatient. "Um, Streampaw, you try the front paw slash on your sister." Lightpaw cast a sideways glance at her brother, and Littlepaw cringed.

She nudged Lionfeather. "You have to show them how to do it…" She whispered. Her brother looked a little embarrassed, though nodded.

"Um, this is a basic…" He stammered. "You just extend your claws –though not in training- then you slice at their face." The two apprentices still looked confused. Sighing, Littlepaw knew that she would have to help. She stepped into the clearing.

"Okay, you two," she meowed, sweeping her gaze over the smaller cats. "Extend your paw, like me." Littlepaw stretched her paw careful to curve it at the joint in order to avoid straining or cramping it.

"Like this?" Littlepaw stifled a purr. Streampaw had his front leg stretched out entirely, and was having difficulty balancing. His sister was the opposite; her front leg was too bent.

"No, to both of you." When the look of dismay settled into their face, she purred again. "You were close, though. Streampaw, try curving your foreleg a little more; you won't be able to move like that. Lightpaw, you stretch yours out; you won't be able to extend your leg enough to scratch them."

"Is this better?" Lightkit cocked her head. Littlepaw purred, happy that the little cat had had some success. Her brother was pretty close as well, though his foreleg was a little bit too cramped now.

"Yes! Good job!" The small cat purred, and a very pleased look settled into her face. "Okay, now Lightpaw, raise your paw and swipe it downward." Lightpaw shakily lifted her paw, and without extended claws slammed it downward.

"I did it!" Lightpaw's purr was deafening, and Littlepaw couldn't help but feel pleased with herself.

"Okay, now you practice it on Lionfeather." She nodded at her brother, bringing him back into the training session.

"Oh okay, thanks Littlepaw." Despite the grateful nature of his words, he seemed a little flustered and embarrassed. _Come on, Lionfeather, I couldn't let you struggle. _She tried to pass the message onto her brother, but she couldn't catch his gaze; he kept looking downward. Littlepaw glanced over at Mosswing instead. He nodded, and stepped toward his apprentice. Littlepaw sat back, and listened.

"Alright, Streampaw." He muttered, forcing his apprentice to perk up his ears to hear. "Raise your paw a little, -yes, like that- now just swipe downward." Suddenly, her brother squeaked with pain.

"Sorry!" A guilty tone filled the apprentice's voice, and the slight tang of blood filled the air. Littlepaw looked up, and saw a slight cut on Mosswing's nose. Her brother stretched his tongue and licked the drops of blood that leaked from the cut.

"Be more careful, next time." He growled a little. "Just be glad you weren't a little closer, and that your claws weren't fully extended. The apprentice practically dropped with dismay. Mosswing, apparently feeling slightly guilty at his harsh words, attempted to compensate. "But that was a good attempt. Try a few more times, and I'm sure you'll get it." Streampaw immediately brightened, and extended his foreleg once again. Careful not to unsheathe his claws, he swiped his leg down.

"Mosswing?" Lionfeather's mew rose from the other side of the clearing, where he and Lightpaw were practicing. "Is Streampaw ready to train with Lightpaw? It may be better if they fight someone their own level." Mosswing glanced toward Streampaw.

"Do you think that you can take on your sister?" The apprentice nodded enthusiastically, and Littlepaw saw his claws extend slightly, curling into the leaved beneath the group.

Lightpaw bounded into the center, and Mosswing prompted Streampaw to join her by giving him a light nudge from behind. Mosswing and Lionfeather padded toward Littlepaw, and sat down to watch the battle unfold.

"Careful not to unsheathe your claws!" Mosswing yowled at them. Lightpaw flicked her ear to show that she heard, but Streampaw showed no signs of recognition. At last, Lionfeather turned toward Littlepaw.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Littlepaw eyed him quizzically. He sighed.

"Littlepaw, it's obvious that something's wrong. Is it the fact that you're not a warrior?" Mosswing asked. _Ouch. Way to rub my fur the wrong way. _As a matter of fact, that was not it.

"No, it's just…Rockleaf." She sighed.

"What about her?" Lionfeather asked, clearly confused. "She's never done anything to me." Littlepaw stared at her brother. _Is this mouse-brain _blind_?_

"Haven't you noticed how _mean _she is to me?" Confusion bubbled up in her voice. "Just in the time that Echowish and I got back, she hasn't stepped near me, and whenever I've tried to talk to her, she sends me off with a hiss. I don't even know why she withheld my warrior ceremony; I'm as good as the two of you!"

Lionfeather cocked his head. "Could it be because you look like our mother?" Both Mosswing and Littlepaw stared at him, and he shuffled his paws awkwardly, clearly not happy about the spotlight that he just put himself into.

"What do you mean?" Littlepaw urged, desperate to get answers from her brother. If he knew what was going on, then perhaps she could find a way to solve her predicament.

"Well… When I was an apprentice…" He began, before being interrupted by Streampaw.

"Am I doing it right, Lionfeather?!" He yowled, slashing at his sister. Littlepaw struggled to keep her fur flat, irritated that the young cat had interrupted.

"Yes!" Lionfeather called back. Littlepaw could tell what he would say next, as soon as he looked into the sky. "We should get back to camp, it's getting dark."

* * *

Echowish could tell from the way the Littlepaw came into camp that she was seeking answers. The way the young cat held herself as she walked, and the determined look set on her face described what had happened.

Echowish padded from her den, wanting to avoid the apprentice in fear that she would question her for answers that she didn't have. She headed toward the camp entrance, looking at the ground. As she approached the space between the bushes and the thorns, a set of tortoise-shell paws appeared in her way. She looked up, worrying that she would see Rockleaf. To her relief it was Flowerfur.

"Where are you off to now?" She asked the medicine-cat. "I've seen you disappear almost every day for a moon." _Oh great, she's been watching. _

"Why have you been watching me?" Flowerfur met her gaze evenly, a challenge welling up in her eyes.

"Because I know what you want." Echowish cocked her head, unsure as to what the tortoise-shell queen meant when she said that. "Walk with me," Flowerfur turned, and strode from the camp. Echowish was baffled. Although she usually would have refused had it been another cat, though she respected Flowerfur, as most cats did; she held a high status in the clan.

"So, Flowerfur, what is it that I want?" Echowish asked, not letting her confusion show.

"Not yet, Echowish," Flowerfur meowed, not even turning her head. "Wait until we get further out." Echowish was puzzled. What kind of a thing was so private that Flowerfur had to make sure that no one else was around? At last, they came to a clearing where the tortoise-shell cat turned to face her.

"Are you going to tell me now? The suspense is _killing _me," she meowed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Yet behind the sarcasm, there was genuine curiosity which Echowish hoped Flowerfur could not hear.

Flowerfur ignored Echowish's sarcasm. "Don't you find it odd how big a part you were in Bramblecloud's life? How you spared a little piece of your heart for just him?" Echowish didn't understand what Flowerfur meant. "The huge amount of angst and depression that followed his death?"

"He was a good apprentice." Echowish shuffled her paws nervously, rather flustered. Flowerfur cocked her head.

"Except it was clearly more than that. He was like your son, like Littlepaw is like your daughter. You relate to them, and even more…?" Flowerfur nudged Echowish with a paw to make her pay attention. "You want to _love_." Echowish stared at her paws.

"So?" Flowerfur circled the medicine-cat.

"Like _kits_. Medicine-cats cannot have kits. Don't you think that you're almost breaking your code? You'd prioritize particular cats while treating them, and even more?" Flowerfur stopped circling. "Medicine-cats are punished when they break their code… And whether that is in your own blood or another cats, I do not know."

Echowish met the queen's gaze evenly. "Feeling affection for another cat does not break the code. I am simply not allowed to have a mate or kits. I have not broken either."

"Littlepaw is my daughter," Flowerfur meowed, "And I don't want your love somehow hurting her, like it hurt Bramblecloud. Don't you know what I mean? She's your daughter in spirit, but mine in blood. It is my job to protect her,"

"Bramblecloud was not killed because I loved him like a son." Echowish practically hissed.

"Can you prove it? The evidence points more in my arguments direction, don't you think?" At Echowish's silence, Flowerfur continued. "I will not let my daughter get hurt because of your pretend sense of love." At those words, Echowish hissed, and allowed anger to take her over.

"Oh _really_?" she spat, "Then how come you can't protect her from the emotional pain that she feels? The jealousy? The feeling that she isn't good enough for her mentor? _You _haven't protected her from any of that! _I _have. _I_ was there for her. _I_ helped her through it. And even more?" Flowerfur's eyes were angry, and she opened her mouth to speak. Echowish was too fast though. "_I _understand her. I know what it's like to be rejected by a cat who should care about you. A cat who should be there for you. You know _nothing _of that life."

"_I _do!" Flowerfur spat, yet Echowish was not phased. "Littlepaw's been ignoring and rejecting me since _you _brought her back from that stupid waterfall place you go to!" Echowish flattened her ears to mirror the queen.

"First, _why _were you following me? Don't be so nosy! And she's rejecting you because you are ignoring her needs and wishes! Trust me, you _do not _know how she feels." She narrowed her eyes. "The feeling of being torn apart every single day when you just _try _to reach out to a cat, and they ignore you like you're just _dirt._"

Echowish did not want to hear another word from this cat's mouth. She stalked off into the undergrowth, ignoring the queen's shouts for her to return and explain herself. _I've explained myself enough. Flowerfur has _no _idea what it's like, and she shouldn't pretend that she has gone through what she hasn't._ There was only once place where she wanted to be right now, and it was the only thing that she could think of as she tore through the foliage.

* * *

"Echowish?" The medicine-cat perked up her ears as she emerged through the thick patch of trees which hid the peaceful waters. "Is that you?" To her surprise, Littlepaw was lying in the sand, stretched out.

"Don't talk to me right now. Echowish didn't want to hurt the apprentice by saying something that she didn't mean. To her irritation, Littlepaw pushed it. She got up and padded toward Echowish, rubbing her short fur against the medicine-cat's longer pelt.

"What's wrong?" Echowish attempted to block her out. She knew that as soon as she started talking, she would say something that she would regret. The anger boiling up inside her was out of control, thanks to Flowerfur's thoughtless comments. Who was _she _to tell Echowish who to love? No cat could help it. When Flowerfur learned to stop loving Swiftstar, _then _she could tell Echowish to stay away from Littlepaw. Until then, she had no right!

"Don't talk to me." Echowish growled, before flopping down into the water. Littlepaw curled up next to her.

"You can tell me anything," Littlepaw prompted, and at last, Echowish lost it.

"Shut up! Just _shut up_! You don't know how I feel! It's like the ground is always breaking beneath me, and you can grab something with your claws, but then it breaks! It always breaks!" Echowish hissed, bushing up her fur and pushing the apprentice away from her. "I'm crazy! There's a voice in my head, telling me to hurt cats! And I don't want to give in and hurt someone! Get away from me! _Get away from here_!" Littlepaw's mouth gaped open at the medicine-cats sudden breakdown. She hissed slightly, before running back through the undergrowth with her tail tucked between her legs.

_What have I done? _Echowish thought desperately. _Why would I push away the only cat who _does _understand?_ Even with moons of experience, Echowish could not answer either question. She lay in the water, on her side, and only three words repeated themselves in her mind, over and over. Each one stood out like stars in the sky.

_It's not fair._

* * *

_**A bit longer than usual, eh? I think it's almost a thousand more than I usually right for these. Anyway, I'm happy with it. Thanks for reading, please review! It's greatly appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Haha, we've come kind of far in all of this, haven't we? This story is definitely a priority, though my One-Shots tend to be far more popular... Oh well! :D Enjoyy!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

* * *

_Echowish knew before she curled up into her nest_ that she was going to have an important dream. Perhaps she would finally complete her saga of memories, and learn who she really was. The thoughts scared her. Ever since she had started to have dreams about her past, Daybreak had attempted to convince her to do things that would hurt her clanmates.

She had already hurt a clanmate, and important one, due to not wanting to hurt them. Just the other night, she had pushed away the young apprentice, Littlepaw, a cat who truly could relate to how she felt. She wasn't sure why or how this apprentice was close to her, but she had ruined everything in her attempt to express how she felt.

Suddenly, she was discouraged from sleeping. There had been a few more encounters in which she had been tempted to hurt her clanmates. Daybreak had told her to _choke _Moonkit while giving him tansy, and she had quit half way through the operation.

On top of Daybreak's attempts, her duties reminded her almost too much of her late apprentice. There weren't even any cat's to remind her of him, as neither he nor his sisters had any kits or other relatives. Though due to the evident grief of Cloudfeather about the sister's deaths, Echowish guessed that one sister was a possible mate of Cloudfeather. Though the closest thing Bramblecloud had to family was her.

_Maybe I should check the elders for ticks before I sleep, _she thought, shaking her head to clear the memories. She was prepared to take any measures to avoid sleeping. _They're always complaining about a lack of apprentices to take care of their fleas. _She nosed her way into her herb supply, and quickly located the mouse-bile. Suddenly, she felt a wet substance soak into her fur. In her distracted rush, she had crushed her juniper berries and created a huge mess. Growling in frustration, she ignored it and left her den. The sandy dusting of the boulder she brushed by added more mess to her fur, and overall, more discomfort.

Echowish crossed the clearing, and felt sand get stuck between her toes as the juniper juice soaked it up. Hissing in frustration, she knew that she would have to leave camp to wash this; there was no way she was putting her tongue in all the dirt that coated the camp floor. Stifling a growl, she padded into the elders den. Not to her surprise, all the elders were still awake.

"Greetings, Smokeberry, Vinefur, Glowheart," she meowed, attempting to keep the snarl and overall irritation creeping into her voice. Smokeberry acknowledged her with a flick of the ear, though said nothing. "Do any of you have any ticks or fleas that you can't seem to reach?" Vinefur opened one eye.

"Now that you mention it, Echowish, there's one right by the base of my tail that I cannot reach for the life of me. Can you get it?" Echowish nodded, and took a step toward the elder. Luckily for her, the mouse-bile muted the smell of the elders matted and mangled fur. Unluckily for her, mouse-bile smells worse than even the smelliest elder. She wrinkled her nose, and began to separate the old tom's fur with her tongue, searching for the tick.

"Ah, found it," she muttered, and pressed the mouse-bile to the black insect's body. Vinefur stretched his tail, and yawned.

"And now you can find the rest." Glowheart rolled her eyes.

"Don't boss her around, you old badger," she croaked, "Here, dear, at least let me tell you a story." Echowish almost refused, though knowing it would be disrespectful, simply tuned out, and searched for fleas and ticks.

"So, young' un, I'm going to tell you the story of how Swiftstar became leader…" The old she-cat began her story, "So it was the worst battle of the season, Lakeclan versus Mistclan… I was still in my youth then!" Echowish muted the elders old croak, though something interesting came up.

"_"You can't go back to the battle, Silverstar!" _Mistypool, our medicine cat, meowed to our leader, frantically. _"You're on your last life!"_" Echowish

perked her ears up.

"Sorry to interrupt, Glowheart, but don't you mean Daybreak?" The old she-cat twitched her ear.

"Eh? Who's that?" Echowish was confused.

"My mentor? The old medicine-cat?" Vinefur turned around, his gaze mirroring her confusion.

"Young' un, is this some kind of joke? _Mistypool _was your mentor, and the old medicine cat." He sighed. "Pretty young thing," Smokeberry kicked her old mate.

"Oh you! No more mooning over the _dead medicine cat._" Echowish cracked the final plump tick in her teeth.

"All right, Vinefur, you're done. Have either of you got anything you need done?" She meowed, setting her amber gaze on both the elderly she-cats. As the two both shook their heads, Echowish left the den, heading toward her own.

She was confused; she clearly remembered Daybreak teaching her everything she knew, not _Mistypool. _She'd never even seen Mistypool in Starclan, though, she thought with a pang, she hadn't seen Daybreak there either.

_What _was wrong with her memory? And who was Daybreak?

* * *

Echowish curled into her nest. She had exhausted herself by trekking around the camp, searching for anything that could keep her awake. Just give her a task so she wouldn't have to sleep, and be a victim to her dreams, a spectator unable to change what she saw. Why did dreams have to be like that? Just a projection of previous events, and scenes that you are forced to watch and cannot alter.

Perhaps if she prayed not to dream, Starclan would spare her. Let her sleep and rejuvenate her body instead of making her a victim to the locked memories in the back of her head. Why didn't she have access to her own memories? Who had locked them, and hidden them away? What kind of _cat _even had that sort of power or influence?

Besides, Starclan should be sharing useful information with her. How to save the clans. How to cope. But not her memories! Why couldn't they just unlock them, so she could simply _remember_? When she thought about it, she really did just have fog and mist where those memories should be.

Her eyelids grew heavy, yet she couldn't help but fear what she would dream about. Echowish tucked her tail over her nose, and slowly let herself drift into dreamland.

* * *

Echowish opened her eyes, yawning. As she felt the soft moss around her, she was wondering if she had not dreamt. However, instead of smelling the herbs of the medicine-den, there was just the fresh scent of milk. As her eyes turned, she looked ahead of her only to be met with Rockleaf's tortoise-shell pelt. Her natural instinct told her to hiss.

However, Rockleaf was not focussed on her. Instead, she was watching another cat who appeared to be behind her.

"She's yours." The ugly she-cat meowed. "Yours and mine." _Who is the other cat? _When she tried to turn to see the other cat, she found herself unable. Echowish was curious as to why, though Shinepelt's words drifted into her mind._ I cannot tell you, Echowish. He must confess himself, for he is ashamed. _Was this him? The cat who was too cowardly to confess that he had had kits with a cat like Rockleaf? Didn't he love her? The toms next words confirmed the opposite.

"No _way._" The deep voice hissed. Echowish knew that she had heard it before, but she was not sure where. "You are _not _my mate, you ugly monster!" Echowish saw Rockleaf bristle at his words.

"Whether you are my mate or not, this kit is yours." Rockleaf struggled to keep herself under control. "You made a mistake, so now you have to deal with it!" Echowish bristled. _I'm not a mistake!_ She would have spat, had she been able to mew yet.

"Don't think that I will _ever _accept her! She is not my kit, and I expect you _not _to tell _anyone _that she is!" The tom hissed, and Echowish heard pawsteps as he left the den. Rockleaf crouched beside the kit. Echowish expected her to nuzzle her, or do something else that was motherly. Yet to her horror, Rockleaf just hissed, and slashed her claw at the kitten. Echowish fell back in her nest in shock, mewling.

"This is all your fault!" Rockleaf snarled at her. Echowish was in shock. _What _was her fault? She was just an innocent kit, and she hadn't done anything yet. "If you didn't exist, then he would accept me! Now that you're here, he'll never forgive me!" The ugly she-cat buried her nose in her paws. Silverstar nosed her way into the den, her silky grey fur smelling like damp moss. Her eyelids drooped. Echowish assumed that she had just been sleeping.

"What's wrong, Rockleaf? You seem anguished." The ugly she-cat sighed, depression in her mew.

"This kit is mine. Mine and-" Suddenly, Echowish felt herself being pulled from dreamland, and Rockleaf was cut off.

* * *

Echowish woke in a mess of moss. The pieces were separated, and tangled in her claws. She realized that she must have clawed it apart in her sleep. Her pelt slightly hot, she untangled herself from her former nest, and began to pull the pieces together with her claw. She rolled it under her pad into a bundle, and then picked it up in her jaws. She left through the sandy boulders toward the dirt place, intending to dump the scraps of moss.

Her dream slowly came back together, and with frustration Echowish realised that this dream was not going to help her come any closer to solving who her father was. She would have hissed, had her mouth not been filled with moss. A couple of cats mewed a greeting to her as she passed, but she didn't even flick her ear to acknowledge them. Her paws carried her forward.

Echowish wrinkled her nose as the emerged into the dusty clearing that was the dirtplace. Although the dirt was covered, a strong odour still filled the place. She padded over to the other end of the clearing, careful to avoid the dusty heaps and dropped her moss. Echowish turned and kicked a small heap of dirt and dust over it. Echowish suddenly remembered the herbs that she needed to gather; there were hardly any raspberry leaves or borage left. Since Moonheart was going to be kitting at any time, Echowish knew that she'd need some.

Instead of going back through the camp, Echowish simply made her way to the tunnel at the back of the dirtplace. She knew that cats wouldn't miss her for too long, as she'd been on unexplained absences before. Carefully, she picked her way through the piles. Even though Echowish was not very careful about her fur, there was _no way _that she would let dung get stuck in it. That was a low, even for her. She slid under the undergrowth that filled the tunnel from the dirtplace. Despite the hidden exit, almost every cat in Mistclan knew where it was.

The fresh scent of wet leaves filled her mouth and she opened it to scent for the herbs she needed. The sweet scent of raspberries drifted toward her. She pinpointed the location before pushing her way through the damp leaves toward the smell. Sniffing patiently at the ground, she found some squashed raspberries. Echowish looked up, slightly alarmed. She was worried that the scent of Lakeclan would assault her senses. To her relief, all she scented was Mistclan. Specifically Stormpaw.

The clumsy apprentice must have come this same way, and stepped on the plants. Praying to Starclan that the leaves would be intact, Echowish stalked forward. At first glance, the plant was ravaged. Many leaves were torn, and those that weren't had raspberries squashed into them. Cursing the apprentice, Echowish assessed the plant. She reached in with her teeth, gripping one of the raspberry smeared leaves. To her surprise, it was delicious. The taste of the leave was severely muted by the sweetness of the raspberry juice. Perhaps she could use this information to make kits eat their herbs as they were told to.

Almost purring at her discovery, Echowish quickly snatched the rest of the leaves with a raspberry covering and made a pile. Wondering if it would work on other herbs, she stood on her hind legs and reached into the low tree above her; a huge leaf was just above. Gripping it in her teeth, she yanked it toward her, hearing the satisfactory rip of wood. Echowish placed the leaf in front of her, and began to gently pluck raspberries from their stems, placing them carefully on the large leaf. Once she was done, she began to place the collected raspberry leaves on top of the berries, then folded it into a bundle.

"Now jump!" A loud yowl ordered. Echowish almost did, and nearly dropped the carefully assembled bundle. Her ears angled themselves toward the direction of the training hollow. It was near the camp's entrance, and she decided that she would check what was going on after she made delivery to the camp. She knew not to go through the dirtplace again, as she could drop the bundle on her way through the foliage.

Echowish picked her way through the bushes back toward the entrance. She was careful not to let her leaf bundle brush against the thorns that shrouded her path in fear it would split and break. Slowly, she made her way toward the camp entrance. Her fur was soaked from the wet undergrowth, and dirt and dust covered her damp paws. Miscellaneous leaves stuck to her fur, and she gained many strange looks as she made her way back to her den. _Let them sneer at my pelt and I, _she thought, _I'm still the one who keeps them alive day after day. _The thought comforted her as she lay the bundle by the crevice where she left her herbs.

Echowish used her nose to push the flaps of the bundle open, and carefully took the raspberry leaves in her teeth, resisting the urge to simply swallow them. She nosed her way into the crevice, and placed the juice coated leaves on a slab of rock.

"Echowish?" A shallow mew came from just outside her den. "May I come in?" She meowed her permission, and a small tabby shape stepped in, shallow coughs coming from it every now and then. _Moonpaw. _She thought.

"What is it, Moonpaw?" She called, while pretending to sort the herbs. He hesitated, before speaking.

"May I have some more herbs for my cough?" He asked politely. _Perfect, _Echowish thought. _I can try this out. _She nodded. Carefully, she began to lick the sand and dust off of one of her paws, and then placed a raspberry on a small stone. Heading back into her storage, she took a coltsfoot leaf between her teeth and placed it next to raspberry.

"Um, sorry Echowish, but can I ask what you're doing?" The apprentice sounded legitimately curious.

"Trying something out." Was all she meowed, as she rolled the raspberry onto the coltsfoot with her nose. Finally, she positioned her paw and mashed the raspberry onto the leaf. The red juice tricked out of the lush fruit, and coated the leaf. Echowish used her claw to scrape off the excess. She rolled the coltsfoot up, and placed it in front of Moonpaw.

"Is it safe…? He asked, between coughs. Echowish twitched her ear in exasperation.

"It's just raspberry juice. It's meant to make the herbs taste better so you young cats will actually eat them." She meowed. Moonpaw nodded skeptically, before taking the leaf roll in his teeth and crunching through it. Echowish watched with interest, wondering if she had solved the problem of kits and apprentices refusing to eat herbs. To her relief, the apprentice quickly finished it off. He was purring, which was a good sign.

"Thanks, Echowish!" He purred. "They're less disgusting now; I think I can actually eat them!" Without waiting for a reply, the apprentice trotted from the den. For once, Echowish was genuinely happy. _I knew that experimenting could help my clan._ She thought, remembering the times that Daybreak- no, Mistypool- had lectured her on wasting herbs for her _silly _experiments whilst she was still a 'paw.

Her happiness quickly faded as she remembered her lack of borage. She still had to collect some of that to help Moonheart's milk come once she had kitted. Though she had planned to check the training clearing, she knew that herbs were more important. Deciding it was more important to wash, she raised her paw to her mouth and began to clean herself.

_Herbs, _she mused, _my life. _Echowish sighed, and continued to groom her messy fur.

* * *

Echowish emerged from the undergrowth. Her grooming session before she left was apparently in vain, as her fur was now coated in ferns, petals and other types of flora which grew in her home. Finally, the scent of borage filled her mouth, and she sniffed her way over to it, then crouched and began to bite the leaves from their stalks.

"Greetings, Echowish," Honeywing meowed from over the border. The smell of borage overwhelmed her to the point where she didn't even notice Honeywing and Featherstar standing just at the border, watching her. Echowish jumped slightly, but regained her composure quickly.

"Hello Honeywing, Featherstar," she meowed. She was slightly confused as to why the medicine-cat and leader would be walking together without a patrol, until she noticed how similar the two looked. _Siblings, _she realised. With a pang, she wondered if she and Pricklekit would have done the same thing, had he still been alive.

"Kits?" The rival medicine-cat meowed, clearly taking note of the borage that Echowish was collecting.

"As a matter of a fact, soon." She looked up from her collecting endeavors. "Moonheart is heavily pregnant." Featherstar looked worried.

"Is she the same one who's last litter died from whitecough?" The old leader asked. Echowish nodded, sadly.

"I'm hoping for better results this time," she meowed, then cast a sideways glance at Honeywing. "By the way, Honeywing, I discovered a trick that makes herbs less disgusting to warriors and kits." Honeywing looked pleased.

"Are you going to share it?" She meowed, letting the excitement into her voice. "I've always had problems with kits." Echowish nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"The trick is to mash raspberries and just smear the juice on the herbs." Echowish told her, seeing her fellow medicine-cats eyes widen. "I got Moonpaw to eat the proper dose instead of half by adding it." Purring, she flicked her tail.

"What a great idea! I don't know how you thought of it." Featherstar interrupted, purring. Echowish rolled her eyes in amusement.

"It was all thanks to Stormpaw. He crushed the berries in my usual place, and I realised how nice they were." Echowish clawed the borage leaves into a pile. "Well, I ought to get going; the clan will wonder where I am." Echowish lied. Featherstar nodded.

"We should go to. It was lovely seeing you, Echowish." Featherstar purred. Echowish picked up her borage.

"Nice seeing you to," she meowed, the borage muffling her voice. She watched the sister's retreat into their territory. Echowish was slightly confused; why was Stormclan being so nice. She shook her head, and began the long trek back to camp.

* * *

Echowish padded through her camp entrance. Silvercloud stood guard, and she nodded to Echowish as the medicine-cat drifted past her. To Echowish's dismay, Flowerfur was waiting by her den. The borage stifled her growl; she and Flowerfur were not exactly friends at the moment. Just the other day, the pretty she-cat had told her to stop feeling an emotion that she couldn't stop; love.

The medicine-cat knew that she couldn't avoid contact, so she gave up, and just padded over. Echowish met Flowerfur's gaze evenly.

"What do you want to lecture me on today?" Echowish meowed sarcastically, allowing a snarl to creep into her meow. Flowerfur narrowed her eyes.

"Curiosity." The pretty tortoise-shell she-cat meowed. She flicked her tail, telling Echowish to sit.

"No thanks," she hissed in response. "I'll stand." Flowerfur shrugged and began to speak.

"I want to know why you feel the urge to love when you received none yourself. "Do you even know what love feels like?" At that, Echowish calmed.

She stared into the eyes of Flowerfur, truly seeing pure curiosity.

"I don't know, Flowerfur." She sighed. "I just do what feels right to me.

* * *

**See you next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Looks like another long chapter, eh? Over 4k words! :D Stuff will start picking up from here I promise. ._. Enjoy!**

* * *

T

_Echowish had been waiting for this night over_ a moon; the Gathering. There had been one previously, however this was the first one they would go too where Swiftstar would confront Troutstar and his clan of thieves and murderers up front. Since he had declared war just half a moon ago, Mistclan would properly address the issues instead of just hinting as they had done previously.

Of course, Troutstar had ignored the hints, and no cat was sure as to whether he just wasn't catching on, or whether he didn't care.

Echowish still mourned her apprentice, though in private, in her special place. Echowish was a little worried about attending though; Moonheart was very close to having her kits. She also didn't want to take her eye off of Moonpaw. She had stuffed him full of tansy and coltsfoot, but he was growing weak from whitecough. The Twoleg nest still lacked a plentiful supply of catmint.

Luckily for her, Dawnclaw was trained slightly in the arts of herbs and medicines. If anything got too bad, Dawnclaw knew some basic remedies to help any cats who needed it. These tiny things began to put her mind at rest. She desperately wanted to be at the Gathering for the confrontation. Echowish was aware that simply hearing about what had happened would in no way help soothe her mind. Her paws itched to be set on the path to the Gathering. Why were preparations taking so long?

Frustration quickly built up inside of her. Other cats appeared to feel the same way, looking impatient, or eager. Especially Lightpaw, Streampaw, and Lilypaw, who had just been apprenticed and invited to go. Unfortunately, their brother, Moonpaw was too sick, and had to miss out on an amazing and educational experience.

"Mistclan!" Swiftstar's yowl made her perk up her ears. "All who are invited to attend the Gathering, follow me!" His silver pelt disappeared through the thorny camp entrance, and a huge stream of cats followed him. Many were eager to go, wanting to know exactly how Swiftstar dealt with the upcoming battle and the feud that Mistclan had been forced into. As excited to attend as these cats were, many seemed uneager to be part of the dispute. Echowish could say that she was not one of them. After her apprentice's death, she was as battle hungry as a junior warrior. _Which of those murderous fox-hearts touched my apprentice? _Whichever one it was, Echowish would end them, or give them some scars to think about.

Daybreak had appeared to her several times, but instead of offering advice as usual, she would explain to Echowish the advantages of hurting or killing a cat. Each and every time the ghostly she-cat brought it up, Echowish would flee into the forest, to her stream and clearing, with the cool sand and soft grass. There, she could hurt no one. The only cat who would be hurt was herself. There, there was no one for Daybreak to persuade her to hurt. She felt safe, safe from herself.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. A clear and level head was necessary if she was about to confront Lakeclan. Discomfort settled in as she realised how many herbs she was missing; Bramblecloud usually reminded her when they needed to collect something. The main thing she'd need in the case of a battle would be marigold and cobwebs, which she lacked.

Echowish broke out of her dream world upon noticing the cat's in front of her increase their pace. She quickened her pawsteps in an effort to keep up. This night of peace would _not _be peaceful, especially from her.

* * *

Echowish settled into her place by the bottom of the Great Stump. It used to be a tree, but Twolegs were Twolegs, and cut the upper part off. The tree was huge, and there was enough space for all four leaders to settle comfortably.

"Has anyone got anything important to announce?" Swiftstar meowed, making it clear that he had his own news. As the other three leaders shook their heads, Swiftstar nodded. "Well, I have a complaint against Lakeclan!"

Instantly, Troutstar bristled, and meows and hisses erupted around the clearing. Angrily, the rival leader blinked. Swiftstar narrowed his eyes, and snarled at the long haired grey tom.

"_Why _have you been stealing our herbs and our prey?"_ Mention my apprentice! _Echowish thought, worried he wouldn't bring it up. Troutstar bristled.

"Because _your _clan's scent is in _my _camp!" Swiftstar blinked.

"So you _kill _a medicine cat, two warriors, steal a herb that needs to be consumed by kits with whitecough, all because of a _faint _Mistclan scent?!" Swiftstar's anger was booming, his eyes spheres of liquid fire. Troutstar bristled.

"It's _fresh _every day!" He growled, "But what's odd is that there is no Mistclan scent anywhere else. _Just _ in the camp. What are you doing, sending _spies_?" Featherstar, the oldest leader of the group sighed. She was a rather old cat; flecks of grey surrounded her muzzle. Featherstar had been leader of Stormclan for many seasons, and Echowish often heard rumours of her joining Starclan soon. She was probably one of the most kind and compassionate leader of the group. Many cats claimed that she let kittypets and rogues join the clan, which Echowish didn't have a hard time believing. Apparently, there were even cats from other clans mixed into hers.

It was odd that Stormclan was so accepting of _anyone. _Even though Echowish was technically a loner, she still found it odd that a clan would have such a large collection of them.

"Forgive me, for I am not involved in this conflict, but I have something to say; Troutstar, I know that you are a fairly new leader, but you are still too hostile and quick to jump to conclusions," The younger leader bristled, and then hissed. "You need to learn to control yourself before you start a war with Mistclan." She eyed up the bristling cats. "From what I can see, they're already prepared to start one, and are well within their rights to do so."

"My clan is also justified." Troutstar hissed, causing Featherstar to narrow her eyes, and then shake her head.

"Troutstar, I do not care." Her response made the younger leader bristle once more. Featherstar ignored it, and then gestured toward both him and Swiftstar. "Continue your _petty _war elsewhere, and let Dapplestar and I share news." To Echowish's surprise, both her leader and Troutstar stepped down. She suspected it was the respect they held for the older leader, not only because of her age but also her kind nature.

Many Mistclan cats were disappointed; they had expected an all-out war and verbal brawl. Echowish caught her leader's eyes, and his expression told her that he wasn't finished with this battle yet. Interrupting her thoughts, Featherstar began to speak.

"This season has yielded many kits for Stormclan," she meowed, "We have three new apprentices and two new warriors; Mistyshade and Birchflight." The old leader nodded toward the two cats, who stood up proudly with their chest fur puffed out. _Cute. _Echowish thought. She had lived long enough to see many cats be announced as warriors, and their reaction always made her purr in amusement.

"Mistyshade, Birchflight, Mistyshade, Birchflight!" Cheers erupted from the crowd of cats, though Echowish didn't join in. She never did, as to her, names were just names.

Featherstar flicked her tail as she waited for the cheering crowd to calm down. "Prey is plentiful in our territory, though we have had a fox sniffing around our territory." The old leader meowed. Many cats gasped slightly, and several cast worried looks in her direction. "I leave a warning to both Mistclan and Shadeclan, as we have not seen the fox in almost a quarter moon." Featherstar looked toward both leaders, acknowledging their nods.

"Thank you for the warning, Featherstar," Swiftstar dipped his head toward her, before glancing meaningfully at Dapplestar.

"Yes, thanks." Dapplestar meowed, sounding generally appreciative. "Are you finished sharing news, Featherstar?" The younger she-cat glanced toward the older one.

"Indeed I am," Featherstar meowed, before dipping her head. "Go ahead." Dapplestar nodded, and stepped forward to the front of the stump.

"Like Stormclan, our forest is rich with many woodland critters. We are having no problems with prey." Dapplestar glanced around, her eyes filled with challenge. Echowish twitched her ear, confused. Why was Dapplestar challenging the other leaders while everything was so peaceful? Luckily, none of the other leaders seemed interested in taking it up, even though Troutstar drew back his lips in a snarl. "We have no new warriors this moon." She meowed, before stepping back.

It was clear that Featherstar had something more to say, as she stepped forward. Suddenly, the old cat began to wheeze and cough, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Alarmed, Honeywing leaped forward.

"Featherstar!" She cried, "Are you alright?" The old she-cat dragged her head from the ground, still coughing.

"Yes, Honeywing…" Featherstar croaked. "I am fine." She staggered to her paws, and cast a challenging stare toward both her fellow leaders and the cats in the clearing. "If no cat has anything more to say, shall we disperse?" Troutstar glanced toward Swiftstar who shrugged. Dapplestar jumped down from the stump, followed by the other three leaders. Swiftstar landed next to Echowish.

"Mistclan!" Swiftstar yowled, "Gather by the Great Stump!" Slowly, Mistclan cats began to emerge from the crowd, padding toward Echowish and her leader. Finally, the last cat, Shinefur appeared, his fluffy tail high in the air.

"Here, Swiftstar!" He called, "Sorry I'm so late, I got caught by Silverfeather and she struck up a conversation. Took me a while to get away from it!" Swiftstar just glanced at him, before flicking his tail and signalling for his clan to leave. Echowish sighed once more before allowing her paws to carry her back to home.

* * *

"Echowish!" Dawnclaw's voice rang out from across the clearing, near the nursery. Echowish turned to her, confused. _What's wrong?_ The tortoise-shell she-cat raced over, panting. "Moonheart is kitting!"

Thin wails rose from the nursery. Suddenly, Echowish realized what all the fuss was about. "Why didn't you say so?" She meowed, worriedly. Dawnclaw twitched her ear.

"I did…?" Dawnclaw replied. Echowish shook her head.

"Never mind!" She hissed, before racing off toward the nursery. "Dawnclaw, go to my den and get some borage and raspberry leaves!" Echowish didn't even turn her head toward the other she-cat to make sure that she had acknowledged her words.

When she entered the den, Moonheart weakly raised her head. "Thank… Thank Starclan you're here, Echowish…" A thin cough came from the she-cats lips. "Will my kits be… okay?" Echowish began to sniff around the den, hoping to find a decent stick for Moonheart to bite on when the pains came.

"I do not know, Moonheart. I may be a medicine-cat, but I cannot predict the wellbeing of kits." Echowish meowed in reply. _Aha! _She thought triumphantly as she locked her teeth around a stick. It was strong and sturdy, probably able to make it through a few good chomps. She carried it over to Moonheart, who was wriggling in her nest. "Bite on this when the pains come."

"Is that…" Moonheart suddenly hissed. "…All you have?" Many hisses and growls of pain interrupted her mew. Echowish met her gaze evenly.

"Dawnclaw should be bringing some herbs." As Echowish meowed those words, a form slipped into the den. But it wasn't Dawnclaw.

"Echowish…?" Littlepaw's mew rang out over Moonheart's cries. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Echowish turned to the small cat worriedly.

"Yes!" She hissed urgently. "Tell Dawnclaw to hurry up with those raspberry leaves, and get Moonheart some water!" Echowish hoped that Littlepaw wouldn't argue, and was pleased when she heard fur brush against the entrance. _Where is Dawnclaw?_ Echowish thought, angrily. _There is only so much I can do for this cat without the herbs! _Finally, tired of waiting, Echowish turned to leave the den. She was met with Dawnclaw's yellow eyes.

"Sorry I took so long!" Dawnclaw panted, "The raspberry leaves were soggy and I couldn't pick them up!" Echowish knew that that was her fault. _Perhaps I should only apply the raspberries when I am about to give a cat herbs. _Dawnclaw placed down borage and two other herbs. "I grabbed fennel and chervil root instead." Echowish nodded in approval.

"Good, that should work as well." Echowish meowed, before turning toward Moonheart who lay wailing in her nest. Finally, her jaws clamped around the stick and a thin murmur erupted from her mouth. Moonheart's claws suddenly ripped the nest, sending small pieces of moss flying everywhere, scattering about the den. Just then, Littlepaw appeared with a bundle of dripping moss in her jaws.

"Where do you want this?" Littlepaw asked, her voice muffled. Echowish twitched her ear.

"Put it by Moonheart so she can drink." Littlepaw did as she was told, padding over and gently placing the moss down. Moonheart muttered her thanks, and dropped the stick. She lapped thirstily at the moisture. To Echowish's annoyance, Littlepaw didn't leave. Instead, she watched, dumbfounded.

"It's getting a bit crowded in here, don't you think, Dawnclaw?" Echowish hinted, hoping that both Dawnclaw and Littlepaw would understand. Dawnclaw sighed.

"Okay, Echowish. We'll be outside it you need anything." Dawnclaw replied, before placing her tail on Littlepaw's shoulders and guiding her out of the nursery. Echowish sighed in relief, finally having the space to work. Carefully, she snapped a stalk of fennel and held it to Moonheart's jaws.

"Open your mouth." Echowish hissed to her. Moonheart cried in pain, but did as she was told. "This will help the pain." Echowish tilted her head and allowed the fennel juice to flow into Moonheart's mouth. Next, she took the chervil root in her mouth and chewed it into a pulp.

"Ugh…" Moonheart grunted. "I think it's coming!" Echowish quickly spat the pulp from her mouth and crouched by the queens haunches.

"You're right… the first one's coming," Echowish muttered. Moonheart shook and gave one last heave, causing a small bundle to slide out into the nest. Echowish bent down and lapped at the sack until it split open and a tiny tabby kitten came out. Carefully, she began to nose it toward Moonheart's belly.

The queen blinked. "Is that it?" Her voice was strong once more, and Echowish guessed that there was only one.

"There's only one. A tom." Echowish told the queen. Suddenly, she noticed something. Something about the kit, and a chill rushed down her spine. Moonheart must have seen the look on her face.

"What's wrong…?" Moonheart asked, her voice filled with confusion. Echowish knew that the queen would not react well. The kitten had limp back legs, which were curled around its haunches. Echowish could hardly reply, instead she wobbled out of the nursery. She ignored the cries of Moonheart which followed her. She began to run across the clearing, toward the Fallen Tree. A wail of despair rung out of the nursery from behind her, but she ignored it. Luckily for her, Swiftstar was in his den. Once she burst in, he leaped up and hissed in surprise.

"Echowish, what is wrong with you?" Swiftstar hissed. "What is so urgent that you have to interrupt me?!" Flowerfur lifted her head from where she had been lying.

"I don't know how to tell Moonheart…" Echowish panted. "Her kit… Its legs are… odd." Flowerfur stared at Echowish, clearly hiding something.

"Limp?" The pretty she-cat asked Echowish, causing both her and Swiftstar to turn. "As in they don't work?" Echowish nodded, causing Flowerfur to sigh.

"I've seen it once before. The kit was fine and healthy, but it was unable to walk properly. Couldn't jump. Basically, any kit born with that condition is basically unable to become a warrior, as they cannot fight or hunt." Flowerfur paused, and glanced from Swiftstar to Echowish. "Someone is going to have to tell Moonheart." Swiftstar shut his eyes.

"Echowish?" Swiftstar glanced toward her. "Can you do it?"

Echowish shuffled her paws awkwardly, and shook her head. "No. Last time Moonheart had kits they all died from whitecough and she blamed it on me. She will not take the news well from me." Echowish meowed, causing Swiftstar to narrow his eyes.

"Moonheart has never been the biggest fan of me either…" He muttered, before turning to his mate. "Flowerfur, do you think that you can do it?" The pretty she-cat sighed.

"Fine, Swiftstar. I can't guarantee that she will take the news well from me either, but I can try." Flowerfur meowed, before padding out of the den. Echowish didn't wait to see Swiftstar's reaction, and followed Flowerfur.

The two she-cats approached the nursery, and both were shocked to see Moonheart crouching at the edge of her nest, hissing at the kitten who had not even opened his eyes yet.

"Moonheart?" Flowerfur's meow rang out through the den. Moonheart twitched her ear to show that she had heard. "Why are you not feeding your kit? That is the first thing it needs since it has just been born." Moonheart hissed once more.

"Because look at it! It will never be a warrior!" Moonheart hissed, angrily. Echowish crouched by the entrance, straining her ears in hope to catch the entire conversation. "It cannot jump, leap or anything! I have raised no kits that will help our clan!" Moonheart wailed in despair. Flowerfur laid her tail over Moonheart's shoulders.

"Even so, it needs your care and your help. You are still its mother, and it needs you." Flowerfur purred, but Moonheart hissed again before shaking Flowerfur's tail off.

"I wish it was dead! I am _not_ going to be wasting my time feeding such a worthless scrap!" Moonheart growled. The older she-cat shambled from the den, heading toward the camp entrance. Startled, Echowish was about to follow, though Flowerfur lay her tail across Echowish's shoulders and gazed at her calmly.

"Leave her." The she-cat instructed, causing Echowish to bristle. She and Flowerfur were still not on good terms, and she didn't want to take orders from her. "We cannot persuade her to take care of this kit, and she will not. Can you find Honeyleaf?" Echowish nodded, and padded toward the warrior den where she hoped she would find the former queen. _Perhaps her milk hasn't dried up yet, and this tiny scrap of her still has a chance. _The thought raised her sunken spirits a little, and she picked up her pace and began to sprint toward the warriors den.

"Honeyleaf?" Echowish called quietly from the entrance to the thorn bush. To her relief, the silver tabby she-cat raised her head from where she was curled up with Thornheart. "Can you come here?" Honeyleaf flicked her ear, before raising herself from the moss. Carefully, she stretched and began to pad toward Echowish, her tail waving through the air.

"Yes, Echowish, is there something that you need?" Honeyleaf asked, sleepily. Echowish twitched her ear.

"Sorry to wake you, Honeyleaf, but Moonheart just kitted…" Echowish began.

"So?" Honeyleaf snorted. "Kitting happens all the time, what's so important about this one?" Echowish curled her claws into the ground, trying to keep her patience.

"Let me finish!" She snapped, causing Honeyleaf to recoil.

"Look, Echowish, if you want a favour you better be nicer to me…" Honeyleaf threatened, her fur beginning to rise.

"Moonheart kitted, and there was just one. A tom, but his hind legs are… limp. He can't seem to use them." As Echowish spoke the words, she saw Honeyleaf's eyes widen slightly. "She refuses to feed it, so we need your help." Echowish could hardly believe that she was being reduced to begging, especially to a cat who had never been a friend of hers.

"Echowish, I would love to help but…" Honeyleaf meowed awkwardly, her gaze twitching from side to side. "…But my milk has dried up. I stopped feeding my kits almost three moons ago, so I don't think that there will be any more milk from me." Echowish felt her heart drop.

"Can you at least _try_?" She begged, desperate to give this kit a chance. "This kit deserves that much doesn't it?" Honeyleaf sighed in defeat.

"All right, Echowish, I'll try." Honeyleaf meowed. "But I'm not making any promises." Echowish nodded, and led the silver tabby she-cat toward the branches that made up the nursery. Flowerfur waited inside, curled around the kit.

"Oh good, you're here." Flowerfur sighed, before licking the kit. He was mewing pitifully, and thin wails of hunger rose from him constantly. Flowerfur rose from the moss, making space for Honeyleaf who lay down instantly. Echowish nosed the kit toward her belly, hoping that he would find milk there. To her dismay, as much as he tried to get milk there was none. Echowish felt her heart and hopes drop as she realised that Honeyleaf had been correct; her milk was entirely gone.

"I'm sorry, Echowish…" Honeyleaf apologized. "There's really nothing I can do for it." She rose from her nest, an apologetic look in her eyes. Carefully, Honeyleaf padded toward the entrance, head down just like Echowish's spirit. Flowerfur sighed, before nosing some moss into place around the kit hoping to keep the poor pitiful creature warm.

"I guess there's nothing we can do for it other than keep it warm for now…" Flowerfur meowed quietly, before glancing at Echowish. Echowish ignored her, though and padded out of the nursery. "Hey! Where are you going? Listen when I talk to you!" Flowerfur meowed loudly from inside.

Finally, Echowish heard a sigh and Flowerfur's scent caught up to her. The two she-cats padded along in silence toward Swiftstar's den.

"Why do you have to be so angry at me?" Flowerfur interrupted the silence. "Is it so unreasonable that I want to protect my daughter?" Echowish didn't really want to talk about it.

"Because being a medicine-cat doesn't mean that I don't feel love." She replied. "It just means that I can hide it better, but the pain of it is immense." Flowerfur cocked her head.

"How can it be painful?" Flowerfur asked, seeming extremely confused. "It's just love."

Echowish twitched her tail in amusement. "Would it not be painful to you if Swiftstar loved Rockleaf instead?" She meowed scornfully. "That's how all medicine-cats feel. We all probably love another cat in a non-family way, but we're not allowed to."

Flowerfur didn't answer her question, and instead the two of them walked in silence until they approached the Fallen Tree. Flowerfur barred Echowish's path with her tail, causing her to bristle slightly.

"Let me go first." She hissed. "Swiftstar? Are you there?" A tabby head poked itself out from the vines.

"Yes." Swiftstar sighed. "Come in." His head retracted into the den, and the two she-cats welcomed themselves in. Swiftstar's gaze was dull, and Echowish noticed many claw gauges in the earth beneath him. _He must have been stressed. _She realised. _This kit is a big problem._

"We tried to see if Honeyleaf could still feed it, but her milk has completely dried up. She is not going to be able to help, and we'll have to find an alternative." Flowerfur sighed, as she relayed the events to her mate. She glanced from Swiftstar to Echowish. "So has anyone else got a good idea?"

Echowish did. Except she knew that her leader wouldn't like it. _Perhaps I should hold off on it for bow, to see if a better idea comes up in the meantime. _Echowish decided.

_Just let it die. It's worthless. Useless. It can't feed anyone, or fight. A burden. _Daybreak whispered to her. _Let it die. _

"No, no, _no…_" Echowish hissed, staring at her paws. When she looked up, both Swiftstar and Flowerfur were staring at her oddly.

"Echowish? Is there something wrong?" Swiftstar asked, his head cocked and eyes narrowed. Echowish shook her head.

"No, Swiftstar, I'm fine." Her leader didn't look convinced, though he nodded, clearly accepting her excuse for now. "Have we got any alternatives that we can give this kit in the meantime?" Flowerfur narrowed her eyes, apparently taking it into consideration.

"I don't know. We've never had a case like this before, and the last time we had a kit whose mother refused to care for it we had other queens who were able.'' Flowerfur meowed, then shook her head slowly. "But we have no other queens in the nursery right now which is not only bad for the kit, but for us as well."

"Could we try an alternative way of feeding it, such as chewed up prey with water?" Swiftstar asked.

Flowerfur nodded. "That sounds like an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work. We could try though." Flowerfur paused then turned to Echowish. "What do you think, Echowish?"

Instead of replying, she just nodded. Flowerfur sighed, and padded out of the den. Echowish followed her, slightly distracted. The two she-cats split off as soon as they left the den, Flowerfur went to the pitiful fresh-kill pile. It had just a sparrow and a mouse. Echowish instead headed toward the camp entrance. She knew it was time to go to her place, and it was time to find out who Daybreak was.


	10. Chapter 9

9

* * *

_Echokit lay in her nest in the nursery_. The older ones outside started talking again. In her heart, she felt nothing but hollow rejection from her mother. Why did her mother wish to hurt her? She snuggled down into the moss and yawned loudly. Just across the nursery, Spottedfire was curled up around her new kits. Darkkit and Silverkit. Echokit had had to leave the nursery when they came and had to go into the smelly elders den.

Spottedfire had never been nice to her. Echokit was lucky that she no longer needed milk to survive, and was able to eat prey if it was chewed up for her. Suddenly, she heard a yowl from outside of the nursery. Perking up her ears, she listened in.

"Cats of Mistclan! I have a quick announcement to make to you all! Last night, Swiftfoot and I were doing border patrol." A cat meowed, loudly. Echokit recognized it as Silverstar, the grey cat who came into to check on her earlier. "The two of us found a nest, with two kits. Sadly, one was dead." A murmur of sadness spread through all the cats, who Echokit guessed were part of Mistclan. _I'm part of Mistclan? _Her ear twitched, and Spottedfire looked over at her oddly. _Where's my mother?_ _Darkkit and Silverkit have a mother. Where's mine? _

Suddenly, a loud meow interrupted her thoughts. "Where did this kit come from?" It was deeper and huskier than Silverstar's or Spottedfire's meows. It must have been a tom.

"Clan, I will not be lying to you. This kit is a loner." Silverstar told him. A murmur of discomfort and disapproval rose from the other cats. _What's a loner? _Echokit thought, confused. She felt Spottedfire's eyes boring into her. Several yowls arose as well.

"How can we trust a loner?!"

"Silverstar, why would you bring a cat like that into the clan?!"

"Why is Mistclan just becoming a collection of loners and kittypets?!" Despite the fact that Echokit did not know what any of these terms meant, she still felt chills down her spine. She knew that they were not kind words.

"Silence!" Silverstar snapped. "I am the leader, and my decisions are final!" Echokit heard many murmurs arise at that.

"Has it got a name?" A tom meowed. "We should at least have something to call it by."

"Echokit." Silverstar replied, causing Echokit to perk up her ears. _That's my name. _Suddenly, Echokit began to feel tired. She curled up in her nest and let out a large yawn before drifting gently into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Echokit, you will be known as Echopaw. Your memory of herbs is already astonishing, and you have expressed interest in becoming a medicine-cat." Silverstar perched on the large rock, eyes narrowed as she recited the ceremony. "Your mentor will be…" To Echopaw's horror, her leader's lips formed the words, though no sound came out. A cat approached from their place by the bottom of the Great Rock, and to Echopaw's confusion, the cat's image flickered from a gentle grey tabby –Mistypool- to a malicious looking tortoise-shell- Daybreak. Each time Daybreak flickered into view, Echopaw would see a horrible look on her face. She could hardly describe it, though her teeth were bared and her eyes narrowed. Fire and anger danced in them.

"Are you ready for your training, Echopaw?" Daybreak/Mistypool purred, their meow a horrid mix of the two she-cats. Echopaw nodded, shakily and clenched her eyes shut as she leaned up to touch noses with the flickering cat in front of her.

Suddenly, Echopaw was violently yanked to the side. She felt as though the sky had fallen on her, crushing her body. Unable to breathe, she blacked out.

Echowish gasped suddenly, and raised her head as she woke, her eyes wide. Splashing around violently in the water, she struggled to regain her balance. As she stood up, her ears felt hot though luckily, there had been no other cats around to see her flop around like a fish. Her dream had been straight forward, but despite this she was confused. Why wasn't Daybreak able to control her memories entirely now?

_Is Daybreak even real? _Echowish wondered. After all, since she lacked a mother's love perhaps she had invented a motherly figure. _That's it. _She thought. _Daybreak is just part of my imagination. She's not real and she never will be. _Though the more Echowish thought about, the more she doubted herself. Why was Daybreak becoming more corrupt? Perhaps it was the memories that were flowing back to her. But how could memories destroy a fake figure in her mind?

As Echowish padded back to camp, many questions danced through her mind. _Am I just crazy? _She wondered. _What other sane cat is told by their imagination to kill and harm others? _At these thoughts, she became worried. If any cat were to find out about Daybreak she would be written off as crazy. Perhaps even unable to serve as the medicine-cat of the clan any longer. No, she could not allow anyone to find out. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Echowish padded toward camp, though unable to shake off the questions that plagued her mind and begged for answers.

But she couldn't answer any of them.

* * *

Upon reaching camp, Echowish saw Flowerfur crouched with Moonheart's kit. On a leaf, there were chunks of mouse meat and next to that was a ball of moss covered in water. Echowish watched, intrigued as Flowerfur delicately chewed up the mouse meat and rolled the kit over, trying to push the paste between its jaws. After a few more tries, it was clear that the pretty tortoise-shell had given up. Delicately, Flowerfur grasped the kit's scruff in her teeth and disappeared into the nursery only to reappear seconds later.

"Echowish, Flowerfur!" Swiftstar's meow caused Echowish to turn her head. "Meet me in my den!" Echowish complied, padding forward. Swiftstar had called a lot of meetings between the three of them recently, and despite the respect she held for him, it was getting tiring. As she entered the den, Swiftstar gave her a nod and seconds later, Flowerfur emerged through the vines.

"What is it, Swiftstar?" The she-cat yawned as though she didn't have a care in the world. Though her green eyes sang a different song; one about starving kittens and other troubles. Swiftstar narrowed his eyes and crouched to the ground.

"Have you had any progress with the kit?" Swiftstar asked, his gaze hopeful. Though that look quickly vanished as Flowerfur shook her head.

"We tried explaining to Moonheart that the kit could be a medicine-cat for example, but she almost clawed me across the face for mentioning it." Flowerfur shut her eyes and shuddered.

"Then we must discuss what we are to do with it." Swiftstar meowed, unenthusiastically. Echowish had an idea.

"Could we take it to another clan?" She suggested, though Swiftstar and Flowerfur turned to her as though she was insane. Her ears grew hot and she shuffled her paws under the attention.

"Why would another clan want to feed a kit who can't serve it, especially a kit from our clan?" Swiftstar asked, rolling his eyes. "No other clan is going to want it."

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Echowish snapped. She was starting to slowly lose respect for Swiftstar. His behavior in the recent moons had been less than respectable. Flowerfur decided it was time to interrupt, and rested her tail on her mate's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Swiftstar." She purred, and Echowish almost grimaced at the fake honey that oozed from her voice. "Echowish cares for the kit because it is in a situation akin to her own; without-" Echowish hissed, interrupting and the two other's looked at her oddly.

"Can't you keep your _mouse-brained _opinions to yourself for _once_?" She snarled. "I am _sick _of you talking as though I am a kit, and constantly _reminding _everyone that I never had a mother!" Flowerfur's mouth dropped open, and Echowish angrily stomped out before even letting either cat speak. Usually, she was not so brash around high ranked cats though Flowerfur had gotten on her last nerve. Echowish was sick of that fox-heart talking down to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Echowish saw something that surprised her. Littlepaw holding a kit. Though not just any kit. A tiny grey tabby kitten that belonged to Moonheart. The long haired tortoise-shell was sneaking out of camp, heading toward the dirtplace. Curious, Echowish picked up her pace, racing toward Littlepaw. She hoped that she was not attracting too much unwanted attention. Breathless, she fell into place beside Littlepaw.

"Explain yourself." The little cat turned to her, and the look in her eyes pleaded Echowish not to question her. "Fine, later." Echowish sighed, though she could already guess what Littlepaw was doing. The plan that Echowish had suggested and the plan that Swiftstar and Flowerfur had turned down; Taking the kit to another clan. Echowish padded alongside Littlepaw, careful to watch for any cats who may be curious as to what they were doing. As the two left camp, Echowish turned to the apprentice.

"I couldn't see it suffer, okay?" Littlepaw mumbled, her voice muffled through the kits soft fur. "You should know better than anyone what it's like not to have a mother." Echowish almost turned on her and hissed.

"Even so, you can't just snatch a kit from the nursery and walk out." Echowish told her, sternly. "What makes you think that you can?"

"Because no one else care's about this kit." Littlepaw meowed, her gaze even. "Why would they care if it disappeared?" Echowish looked at her, and even though she knew that the apprentice was right, she chose to argue.

"That doesn't mean that you can just stroll into the nursery and swipe a kit from under everyone's noses. You're going to put every cat into a fit of panic." Echowish meowed, causing Littlepaw to turn angrily on her.

"I can't let it suffer! You know how it feels better than _anybody_!" Littlepaw hissed, and Echowish flattened her ears.

"Stop using my past and feelings against me!" Echowish snarled. "You're just like your mother! She _always _does that!" Now it was Littlepaw's turn to flatten her ears and snarl.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" Littlepaw hissed, angrily. "Don't compare me to her!"

"Oh _really_?" Echowish sneered. "Then why do you and her think the same way?" Littlepaw bushed up her fur, though didn't turn to Echowish.

"Perhaps the squirrel doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe her thoughts and views have been pressed on me. Perhaps I don't have a choice in matters like these," Littlepaw meowed, struggling to keep her voice calm. Echowish flicked her ear, impressed at the apprentice's knowledge. "Must we fight?" Littlepaw asked, her voice pleading.

"Well," Echowish meowed, preparing to take a risk. "Mothers and daughters fight sometimes, and no cat can change that." Littlepaw flicked her ear, and Echowish knew she understood what she was implying.

"Oh, Echowish, I'm glad you feel the same way." Littlepaw sighed, clearly happy. "I was worried that I was the only one feeling it. Flowerfur… isn't the best mother, but she has so many kits it's hard to expect to her to be good to all of us." Echowish turned to her.

"Does she play favourites?" The medicine-cat asked, and was slightly shocked when Littlepaw nodded.

"Yes, she likes Thistlestep a lot. When was the last time she asked Lionfeather, Mosswing or I to eat with her?" Littlepaw sighed, before turning to look at Echowish and await her answer.

"No," Echowish admitted, not wanting to turn on Flowerfur more than she had. "But she can't ask all her kits to eat with her and Swiftstar," she meowed, attempting to convince Littlepaw that her mother was on everyone's side.

"But she _never _has any of her kits eat with her _except _Thistlestep," Littlepaw meowed bitterly. "Can we talk about something else, please?" Echowish flicked her ear.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Despite her asking, Echowish already guessed what Littlepaw would want to talk about. Not to her surprise, Littlepaw meowed exactly what she expected.

"Do you think that I'll ever become a warrior?" Littlepaw asked, despite the fact that Echowish had already answered that question before. Echowish decided to go with a more constructive route.

"You could always become a medicine-cat." Echowish suggested, though she already knew what Littlepaw would reply with.

"No, I would miss the idea of having kits, a mate, defending the clan…" The small cat sighed. "Though sometimes, it's tempting." Littlepaw turned to Echowish, eyes wide. "Do you think that Swiftstar could give me a different mentor?" Echowish glanced at her.

"I don't think so, Littlepaw. I'm pretty sure that mentor changes are only allowed when the previous mentor becomes seriously injured or dies." Echowish told her, and felt her heart pull when she saw Littlepaw's spirits drop. Suddenly, Littlepaw looked up, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why don't we _cause _Rockleaf to be in a serious accident?" Littlepaw purred, jokingly. "Big loss, right?" Despite the fact that Echowish knew the apprentice was joking, the conversation reminded her of what Daybreak was always telling her to do; her own imagination controlling her the way it did. If any cat found out, she's be labeled as crazy as a Twoleg. Echowish decided it was time to change the topic.

"So, where are we taking the kit?" Echowish asked, genuinely curious. Littlepaw looked at her.

"I think to Stormclan. Featherstar is a kind cat, I think she'd be able to accept a kit like this." Echowish shrugged. "Why, is there something wrong with my plan?"

Echowish shrugged. "I really don't know whether Stormclan will take such a heavily disabled kit. Had it stayed in Mistclan, it could have become a medicine-cat. After all, I guess it wouldn't need its back legs for medicine-cat duties, except gathering herbs." Out of the corner of her eye, Echowish caught Littlepaw bristle.

"Can you please stop referring to _him _as an _it_?" Littlepaw asked, before glancing down at the small grey tabby kitten. His eyes weren't even open yet, and he let out a pitiful, drawn out meow.

"Fine. If Moonheart had accepted her own kit, and taken care of _him_, then he could have been a fine medicine-cat. I don't see why she had deprive him of his future." Echowish sighed. "I hope you're right, and that Stormclan can give it to him."

The two she-cats padded on in silence, slowly approaching the border. Echowish knew that Stormclan were quite accepting, and were often seen as weak for that. She, on the other hand admired it. By accepting non-clan cats, it proved that they weren't afraid to stand up to the other clans and were able to recognize the strength that these cats could offer. Many leaders passed up good opportunities to add skilled warriors to the clan by rejecting their services. Featherstar had never made that mistake.

"Who goes there?" A voice called, and both Echowish and Littlepaw perked up their ears. The voice was not hostile, which was definitely a good sign. Echowish recognized it to be Hazelpelt, the deputy of Stormclan. The brown tabby tom emerged through the trees, and following him were Darkfur and Nightflower. All three cats had their fur flat, and genuine curiosity filled their gazes as opposed to open hostility. Before Echowish began to speak, she glanced at Littlepaw to warn her to stay quiet. To her relief, the apprentice nodded to show that she understood.

"We are sorry to trespass, Hazelpelt," Echowish began, "But we have something to ask of Featherstar." Hazelpelt cocked his head.

"What sort of thing do you need to ask? Has it to do with that kit your companion carries?" Hazelpelt asked, and Echowish nodded.

"Littlepaw, put him down and show Hazelpelt." Gently, Littlepaw set the small kit down on the dusty ground, and his deformity became obvious; back legs curled around the body, clearly limp and unmoving. Echowish looked up, her gaze met by Nightflower.

"Echowish, may I ask what is wrong with this kit?" Nightflower asked, sounding sympathetic toward the kit.

"He was born this way, and his mother refuses to take care of him because she insists he is no use to the clan." Echowish meowed, before glancing into the eyes of Hazelpelt pleadingly. "We have no other nursing queens in our clan right now, and none of us can bear to see him die." Darkfur sighed.

"What makes you think that we want him either?" The black and grey tom asked. "If he is as useless as your queen says, what makes you think that he will be any use to Stormclan?" Echowish met his gaze evenly.

"Only the one queen claims him to be useless, yet she's the only one who can take care of him. If she were to care for him, he could be trained as a medicine-cat instead of a warrior." Echowish replied, hoping it would convince the Stormclan cats. Hazelpelt sighed once more.

"All right, Echowish," he meowed, "We'll take you to our camp but I can't promise that Featherstar is going to want to take this kit into our clan where he will guzzle prey and give none in return." Echowish almost bristled at the thinly veiled insult. She never brought food to the clan, though she was _not _useless.

"Featherstar is a very resourceful cat, Hazelpelt." Echowish purred smoothly. "I'm sure she'll find some way to make this kit an asset to Stormclan." Echowish knew she had to convince the Stormclan cats to take the kit at the very least. Hazelpelt flicked his tail, and Echowish and Littlepaw padded over the border. Stormclan territory was not very different to Mistclan's, though the ground was wetter in places and there were many more rocks. Echowish almost hissed as her furry paw hit a soft spot in the ground and sank a mouse-length into mud. Darkfur watched her smugly as she struggled to avoid pot holes filled with mud.

"Mouse-dung…" Littlepaw hissed, and Echowish glanced over to see that the apprentice was having the same problems as her. All of the Stormclan cats had amusement lighting their gazes as they watched the two Mistclan cat's struggle through the bog.

"Come on, it's this way." Hazelpelt meowed, trying to keep amusement out of his mew and failing miserably. Echowish bristled slightly, but followed the Stormclan cats. The patrol led them through a patch of ferns and the first thing Echowish noticed was how the dens all looked the same. Most of the Stormclan camp appeared to be made up of ferns, rocks and a few branches. The overall effect was a refreshing shade of green.

"Featherstar!" Darkfur called, loudly. "We have visitors!" Hazelpelt glanced warningly at it, clearly symbolizing that it was not Darkfur's place. However, Darkfur just flicked his ear and seemingly didn't care. A grey and white she-cat emerged from the largest patch of ferns all the way across the clearing. She padded shakily over, clearly an effect of old age.

"Hazelpelt? What are these cat's doing here, and why have they got a kit?" Featherstar asked. Hazelpelt raised his head.

"Echowish claims that this kit has been rejected by its mother because it has a deformity; it is unable to use his hind legs." Hazelpelt explained. Echowish glanced over at Littlepaw who held the small grey tabby kitten. She saw the apprentice mouth, _"him"_. Featherstar met her deputy's gaze evenly.

"So?" She asked. "What reason do they have to be here?"

"Excuse me, Featherstar, but I was not finished." Hazelpelt shuffled his paws uneasily. "Echowish says that there are no other nursing queens in their clan, so this apprentice has no one to feed it; it's going to starve." Featherstar flicked her tail to silence her deputy, and turned to Echowish.

"Show me the kit." Echowish nodded to Littlepaw, who set it down.

"As you can see, the hind legs are stuck in one position, and are immobile." Echowish meowed. Featherstar nodded.

"Yes, but why would you bring it here? Care to explain yourself, old friend?" Featherstar asked, saying the final two words slightly mockingly.

"It's just as Hazelpelt said, Featherstar. Littlepaw and I brought it here in hopes that you could help it as none of us are able to simply watch it die." Featherstar flicked her ear, and meowed the same thing that Darkfur had.

"What use is it to us?" Featherstar asked, and Echowish mentally sighed.

"If Moonheart had taken care of it, then I would've trained it as a medicine-cat, a profession in which hind legs are not required for." Echowish let her voice lull a little, having repeated this three times. Featherstar cocked her head.

"Why didn't you say that to Moonheart?" Featherstar asked. "Surely she would have taken pride in raising the next medicine-cat for the clan?" Echowish shook her head.

"She wouldn't listen to any cat. As soon as you mentioned her kit, she would literally claw you across the face." Echowish shuddered, and instinctively licked her nose. "Basically, she was willing to let her own flesh and blood starve." Featherstar narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"I am willing to take this kit into the clan." Featherstar meowed, and Echowish felt relief flood through her body. Darkfur began to object, and Featherstar flicked her tail at him. "Silence." Featherstar hissed. "However, you must create a cover story and act as though this kit is fully Stormclan." Echowish nodded, and probably would have agreed to almost anything. "Now leave." Featherstar flicked her tail, her voice cold. Littlepaw licked the kit's head one last time, and headed toward the entrance. However, Echowish stayed put.

"What is it, Echowish?" Hazelpelt asked, warily. "Haven't you got what you wanted? A home for this kit? Leave, like Featherstar told you to." Echowish hated to beg, though she was extremely worried about the Whitecough in her clan.

"Please, Featherstar, I need one more favour." Echowish pleaded. "Lakeclan destroyed Mistclan's catmint supply, and killed my apprentice as well." She shut her eyes, and shuddered. "Although I hate to beg, I must ask if you can spare some catmint for the whitecough that plagues my clan. To her dismay, Featherstar shook her head.

"We've helped you enough, and besides, our clan doesn't have a surplus of catmint either. We cannot help you." Featherstar meowed flatly. "Now again, it's time for you to leave." Echowish stifled a sigh, and nodded.

"Thanks again, Featherstar." Echowish meowed her final goodbye before turning to follow Littlepaw.

"Wait." Featherstar meowed, and Echowish hoped that the Stormclan leader had changed her mind about the catmint. "Hazelpelt, escort them out." Hazelpelt fell in beside her.

"Don't want you falling in the mud again," He joked. Echowish just padded along in silence with a low spirit and wet fur.

* * *

**Few! This stories getting longer! On another note, we passed 30k words! Go me~ I'm currently looking into getting a physical copy of this story when it's done. Wish me luck!~**


	11. Chapter 10

10

_It had been a moon since Moonheart's _only kit had disappeared. Many cat's had been disgusted at Moonheart's lack of reaction toward the issue, but many cats had clearly had the same opinion as the queen. Echowish had been struggling with Moonpaw, and his condition had only gotten worse. He wasn't the only one with Whitecough either; Cloudfeather, Silvercloud and Smokeberry had all caught it. She had no catmint to treat them with, and Moonpaw's training hadn't even begun due to his illness. There was nothing Echowish could do for him except wait. As sick as it was, she had been tempted to give him some nightshade to quicken his journey to Starclan and end his suffering.

But tonight, she should have known that she wouldn't have to. Lightpaw ran into her den, panting.

"Echowish! Moonpaw… He won't move!" Lightpaw meowed, breathlessly. "Please! I think he's…" Echowish didn't wait for the apprentice to finish, and instead burst from the den and ran as fast a rabbit toward the spare den where Moonpaw was. The tabby apprentice lay curled in his nest as usual, but something was definitely off; the silence. Moonpaw hadn't been a chatty apprentice, though Echowish knew that he had _breathed. _But that had stopped. The den was silent. Echowish padded up to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw? Are you okay?" Echowish meowed, quietly. "Wake up!" Despite her efforts, she knew that the apprentice was already in Starclan. He must have passed away earlier in the night. She pressed her nose into his cold flank, hearing and feeling no signs of breathing. Moonpaw was as still as his name sake. Echowish padded solemnly out of the den and across the clearing to Swiftstar's. She felt as though she had spent all too much time in Swiftstar's den recently, though she knew she had to tell him.

Why had her past few moons been so depressing? Death, destruction, abandonment, sickness… Why had Starclan chosen to attack her clan?

"Swiftstar?" Echowish poked her head into the den, meowing quietly. "Are you there?" The leader sleepily lifted his head, and yawned.

"What is it, Echowish? Why do you interrupt me so much when I'm trying to… sleep?" Swiftstar meowed between yawns. Echowish stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry, but it's important; Moonpaw has passed away." Echowish told him, soberly. Swiftstar blinked once or twice.

"Echowish, can I announce it in the morning? I don't want to wake the clan up." Swiftstar meowed, uneasily. Echowish knew he just wanted to get back to sleeping, and was shocked that her leader was so inconsiderate.

"Fine." She snapped. "Get back to your _nap._" Flicking her tail, she left the den, not wanting to look at her leader for one more second. Echowish padded back to her den, only to find Lightpaw there as well.

"Echowish… Is he…?" Lightpaw asked, quietly. Echowish nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lightpaw. I told Swiftstar and he says he'll announce it in the morning." Echowish told her. Lightpaw nodded, and padded with her head down back to the apprentice den. "Poor kit…" Echowish shook her head, before curling into her nest to sleep.

* * *

"Mistypool." A form crouched by the pool, desperately staring into it and searching for it. "Snap out of it, you can't communicate with your apprentice until she breaks out of the hold of our enemy." The figure, Mistypool looked up at her former leader, Silverstar.

"I know," Mistypool sighed. "But that won't stop me from trying. Why am I unable to? I'm the only cat in Starclan who she can never see…"

"She doesn't know you even existed. If we introduced you to her, confusion would override her mind." Silverstar answered.

"Can we _please _hurry up the process of restoring Echowish's memories? I need to talk to her…" Mistypool pleaded to her former leader. Silverstar shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not quite that easy." Silverstar told her. "If it was, we could have gotten rid of the menace already. We've only just started restoring her memories, so I'm not sure how long it will take for her to truly understand what's happening." Mistypool looked up, and met Silverstar's gaze evenly.

"She wants to know something as well. Are you really going to hide it from her?" Mistypool asked, a challenge lighting her gaze and filling her voice. "It's not fair to keep it from her for this long."

"Her father?" Silverstar asked, and Mistypool nodded.

"We've told you this already, Mistypool." Silverstar sighed, clearly becoming more and more exasperated by the former medicine-cat's constant questions. "If her father doesn't reveal himself, then she will never know. He has to muster up the courage to tell her." Mistypool shook her head.

"He was always a bit of a mouse-heart." She sighed. "I hope he does it soon." Mistypool looked up to her former leader. "Have we got a memory for Echowish right now?"

Silverstar nodded. "Yes, and it has you in it. Perhaps this will help her see you…"

* * *

"No, no, no, no and no!" Mistypool's voice rang in Echopaw's head. "You're doing it _all _wrong!" Echopaw turned to Mistypool, but to her horror, although the voice was Mistypool's, the image was that of Daybreak.

"What am I doing wrong?" Echopaw asked, slightly irritated with her mentor. "I found a faster cure for a cold that cats are willing to take!" Mistypool flicked her ear.

"Yes, but it uses too much honey and other supplies that we don't have that much of! Honey is rare in our territory and it's only when cats have a sore throat that you use it!" Daybreak spoke in Mistypool's voice again. "Stop wasting supplies!" Angry, Echopaw bristled.

"There's nothing wrong with experimenting! It's good if we have the best way to treat cats!" Echopaw hissed, angry with her mentor.

"Do what I tell you!" Her mentor told her. "If you were obedient, then we wouldn't have any of these problems! Now go get rid of that!" Echopaw snarled once more, before picking up her cough remedy and leaving the den. _Why is Mistypool always so hard on me? I'm just trying to help her and other cats, but she just seems to think that I'm doing everything wrong…_ She sighed, before padding over to where the dirtplace to bury her remedy. Droplets of water caught in her long fur as it brushed through the leaf covered entrance. _Why waste it if it's made of such _rare _supplies? _Echopaw hissed on the inside. Though she did as her mentor told her and dropped the honey covered leaves on the ground and scraped dirt over them. Pieces starting catching in her hind paws, and she hissed angrily.

Echopaw headed back into the camp, toward the fresh kill pile this time. _I hope there's a vole! _She thought. As she approached the small heap of prey, she inhaled, hoping to find the scent of vole. Carefully, she reaching into the pile and began to overturn pieces of prey with her paws. At the very bottom was a slightly stale but also slightly warm vole. Happily, Echopaw reached over and gripped the tail in her teeth before padding back toward her den where she would tuck in and enjoy her favourite type of prey.

"Echopaw?" Silverstar's voice rang out. "Are you taking that to Sunstream? Vole's her favourite." When the elder was mentioned, Echopaw awkwardly looked at the ground. "If it's the last one, then you should take it to her." Echopaw's spirits fell slightly.

"All right, Silverstar…" She muttered, slightly upset that she had lost the vole. Her leader nodded, and Echopaw considered taking the vole anyway. Though from Silverstar's den, watching eyes peered from the inside. Even when Echopaw turned away, she could still feel her leader's eyes boring into her flank. Mentally sighing, Echopaw padded toward the elder's den. "Sunstream?" She called into the den, hoping not to get an answer.

"Yes?" Sunstream answered. She was the youngest elder, and had only just retired. This meant that she was the most rational and didn't go off onto wild tangents explaining how much respect apprentices have, and how good the old days were.

"I brought you a vole. I know it's your favourite." Echopaw padded inside, and gently laid the vole down in front of Sunstream who just shut her eyes.

"Thanks, Echopaw. Do you want to share?" Sunstream asked, kindly. Echopaw was pleased.

"If you don't mind." Echopaw meowed, politely, though Sunstream could probably see her hunger. The elder shifted slightly making room for Echopaw. "Thanks." She meowed, before settling next to the ginger and white elder to eat.

"How's your training going?" Sunstream asked, though Echopaw guessed that the elder could care less. Echopaw finished chewing the vole, savouring it's musky taste.

"It's going all right, I guess." She told the elder, and hesitated before explaining the rest. "Mistypool thinks I can't do anything right."

"What does she think you're doing wrong?" Sunstream asked, and Echopaw wrinkled her nose slightly as the elder messily chewed a large bite of the vole.

"I like to experiment and see if I can find the best cure for things," Echopaw explained. "Today I used a bit too much honey and Mistypool got a little angry." Sunstream took one more bite from the vole, leaving the skeleton almost bare. "Thanks for sharing, Sunstream." Echopaw meowed quickly, before leaving the den.

"Wait-" Sunstream meowed after her, though Echopaw pretended she didn't hear and raced back across the clearing toward the medicine-cat den. Inside, crouched Mistypool.

"Where have you been?" Mistypool asked in her own voice. "You've been gone for ages!" Mistypool's final word echoed a few times, but Echopaw didn't hear anything after that. She felt as though her fur was being pulled from her, and she was being pulled along with it. As Echopaw was dragged from her dream, she began to understand.

* * *

Echowish woke up once more. Unlike her previous dream, she did not feel flustered. Did this confirm that Daybreak was nothing but a figure in her imagination? If so, she didn't know whether to be upset or happy. She could be happy knowing that it was just her imagination and couldn't bother her, and upset because listening to her imagination would make her crazy. Swiftstar decided it was time to wake her up, and began a meeting.

"Mistclan! All cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Fallen Tree! I have a solemn announcement to make about one of our apprentices!" Swiftstar yowled. As more and more cats joined beneath the tree, Swiftstar continued. "Overnight, Moonpaw has passed away from whitecough." Many sad murmurs erupted from the clan, and Honeyleaf crouched next to Echowish wish solemn eyes. Suddenly, a yowl erupted from the clan.

"Why didn't Echowish heal him?!" Moonheart yowled. "My kit was deformed as well thanks to her!" Many murmurs of agreement started being passed around the crowd. Many sets of curious and angry eyes turned toward her, and Echowish felt her pelt get hot. Angrily, Echowish turned around and snarled at Moonheart.

"I didn't heal him because I had no catmint! And you know why I didn't have catmint? Because we were invaded by Lakeclan who _stole _the entire stock!" Echowish snarled. "And your kit was deformed purely because of bad luck! It happens!"

"Well, maybe you're bad luck! Lots of cat's have died!" Moonheart retorted, despite the fact that her arguments were useless.

"…And what has bad luck got to do with me? Maybe _you're _the one who's bad luck!" Echowish rolled her eyes at the queen.

"Why don't you ask Starclan to stop cursing us? You have the power!" Moonheart tried again, though any support she previously had had vanished.

"Moonheart, you are the biggest mouse-brain that I have ever spoken too." Echowish meowed, calmly. "This has nothing to do with Starclan or me."

"Yes, Moonheart. Back down in your accusations." Swiftstar meowed, and all the cat's turned back to him. Moonheart hissed once more, before retreating to the Warriors den. "Great Starclan…" Swiftstar hissed quietly, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we shall bury Moonpaw this evening and hold a vigil for him." Swiftstar jumped down from the rock, clearly signifying that the meeting was dismissed. As Echowish passed Honeyleaf, she glanced warily at her, worrying that the queen would be just as superstitious as Moonheart.

"Don't worry." Honeyleaf whispered sadly as she passed. "I know it's not your fault." The queen sounded solemn. Echowish nodded while she walked, though felt relieved. But what she knew was that the whitecough was getting too powerful. She would need to obtain catmint, one way or another. Suddenly, she had an idea. Perhaps Swiftstar would let her travel to Shadeclan territory and ask for some, if he believed it was serious enough. She had to try for those three sick cats.

Echowish stood up, and shook her pelt to get rid of the dirt. She padded across the camp toward the Fallen Tree, and found Swiftstar sitting in his nest. She hoped he would be more accepting of the idea now that this case of whitecough proved to be fatal.

"Echowish? Again?" Swiftstar sighed. "What do you want this time?" Echowish bristled at his annoyed tone.

"Don't you want to cure whitecough?" She hissed. Echowish wondered why she had become more rebellious toward her seniors and superiors. She used to be incredibly shy and awkward in their presence, though she used to have the same thoughts and views as them. This was no longer the case, it seemed. Ever since trouble had been stirred up, her superiors had started making bad decisions which she could not possibly agree with. Swiftstar blinked, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, come in. But be quick." Swiftstar yawned, stretching his body and making room for her inside the den.

"I want to travel across the territory to where Shadeclan live. I think that they could give us some catmint and I can finally cure this disease." Echowish told him, quickly.

"What makes you think that they'll give us anything?" Swiftstar asked. "Actually, they might give you something; a scratch up the side of the head." He snorted. Echowish bristled angrily.

"No need for your sarcasm. I honestly think that we should give it a try." Echowish's ear twitched as she said her next words. "And a little hope is better than no hope." Swiftstar rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Stormclan instead?" Swiftstar asked her, sighing. "They're closer to our border." Echowish shuffled her paws. She had already asked, but she was aware that telling Swiftstar this would inform him of her visit and provide him with an explanation as to where Moonheart's kit had gone.

"Um… I… met with Honeywing at the border one day and she said that her clan has a serious case of whitecough," She stuttered, hoping to convince her leader. "They wouldn't be able to spare any." Swiftstar twitched his ear as though he couldn't quite believe her.

"Funny, Featherstar didn't mention any illness when we were at the gathering last moon. She said that he clan was healthy." He meowed.

"They probably just didn't want to seem weak." Echowish suggested, hoping that her leader would believe it. "Plenty of clans do it."

"What I don't understand is why Honeywing would tell you this if her _sister _wanted to keep it a secret so badly." Swiftstar meowed, clearly still wary of Echowish's reasoning.

"She was asking me if I had any catmint to spare." Echowish meowed, proud of her excuse. "Her clan was low on it." _Now maybe he'll stop questioning me… _Swiftstar sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Go to Shadeclan. If it will make you leave me alone and _stop _waking me up at night, fine." Swiftstar sighed. "Now leave me." Swiftstar lay back down and curled his tail over his nose. Echowish knew that she had been dismissed, and stifled a sigh before leaving. She headed back across the clearing toward her den, hoping to find some travel herbs for her journey. She didn't want to eat prey if she could help it, though she was also reluctant to relinquish any more of her precious herbs. However, she knew that it was important to the health of many clanmates that she got catmint, one way or another. Catmint was more important than some travelling herbs right now.

"Echowish?" A hushed voice came from just outside her den. "Where are you doing?" Echowish recognized it to be Littlepaw. Sighing slightly, she poked her head outside and gestured for the apprentice to come inside.

"I'm preparing some herbs so I can go to Shadeclan territory." Echowish told her, focussing on the smell of burnet. Finally, she detected to oval leafed plant and gripped a few pieces. Reaching back into the crevice in the wall, she sniffed out the chamomile which would help keep her strength up.

"Why?" Littlepaw asked, her question plain and simple.

"Because they might have catmint that I can use for our sick cats." Echowish turned toward Littlepaw. "And both you and I know that Stormclan has none to spare." Carefully, Echowish sniffed around her stock, hoping to find some sorrel and daisy. Unluckily, all that remained of both was dried up, and no longer useful. Slightly irritated, she backed out of the storage.

"Do you really think that Shadeclan would give us any?" Littlepaw asked, and Echowish turned to her and saw that the apprentice's eyes were wide. Echowish scraped the burnet and chamomile together, and began to eat them, allowing the juice to flow into her body. Gagging slightly, she choked down the leaves. _Yuck. _She thought. _Those herbs are ones that I have to agree with other cats about; not tasty at all. _

"Honestly? No. I don't think that a clan would be willing to give up such a rare herb." Echowish meowed, flatly. There was no point hiding the truth and getting other cat's hopes up, only to drop them down a cliff to break into millions of shards.

"Then why bother?" Littlepaw meowed, curiously. "If it's so unlikely, what's the point of even trying?" Echowish stifled a sigh. Even though she was an eternal pessimist, she had to at least hold onto the hope that there was some way to help her clan. If she didn't have any optimism, then she would probably not do anything.

"Because they might, and that's all that matters right now." Echowish told her, then padded out of the den. She smelt Littlepaw's scent behind her; the apprentice was following her.

"Let me come to." Littlepaw begged her. "I don't want to stay here." Echowish didn't even turn around.

"No. You're staying here." Echowish said firmly. She was _not _going to have Littlepaw join her on this.

"Please?" Littlepaw begged again. "Rockleaf is just going to work me to the bone again…" The small cat shuddered, and Echowish became worried. What would make Littlepaw so scared of Rockleaf that she would do anything to avoid staying in camp? Echowish considered calling Flowerfur over for two reasons; to get Littlepaw off of her tail and to have Flowerfur help Littlepaw with her problem.

"No." Echowish decided. "You have to stay here." When Littlepaw opened her mouth to object, Littlepaw continued. "Let it go, Littlepaw, or I'll call your mother over." At that, Littlepaw's mouth snapped shut.

"Fine." She sighed dejectedly, and padded with her head down and tail scraping the ground back toward the patch of ferns where the apprentices were forced to sleep. Echowish felt slightly bad for turning the apprentice away, but she knew that Flowerfur would not be happy with her if she randomly invited Littlepaw to track half way across the mountain plateau.

Sighing inwardly, she padded toward the entrance to the camp.

* * *

**Slightly shorter chapter this time! I just didn't want to write her entire journey here, and have a silly place where the story breaks off for no good reason and have a chapter thats like, 13473 words. xD Thanks for reading! Review, fave, follow!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm sorry for not updating in ages... I've been busy and lazy. Anyway, here's the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the usual, but oh well, what can you do! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 11**

Echowish settled down under a fern bush for the night. She had made a mistake in not leaving in the morning, as she had only just reached the edge of her own territory. The last thing that she would want to do was go through Stormclan territory in the night; she had no idea where to go, and if she was caught she would likely be accused of trespassing. Tomorrow, she would have to travel swiftly if she wanted to reach Shadeclan camp in time. And sadly, time was something that she didn't have. At any moment, those infected with Whitecough could perish, and she would have no control.

There was another problem as well; the travelling herbs had started to wear off, and Echowish's belly rumbled loudly. Trying to ignore it, she she-cat clawed together some ferns and bracken for a nest and curled into it. She tucked her tail over her nose and realised seconds later that she was too hungry. Sighing inwardly, Echowish climbed to her paws.

"Travelling herbs…" She muttered aloud to no one in particular. "Why do I even bother?" A common myth throughout the clans was that medicine-cats could not hunt. It was completely and utterly not true. All cats had a natural instinct to hunt, and medicine-cats were no exception to that rule. Echowish opened her mouth to scent the air, hoping to find a vole or some other woodland creature to stop her hunger. Within seconds, she picked up the scent of a mouse. _Oh well. _She thought. _It's not my favourite, but I am far too hungry to care…_

Echowish crouched down into the hunters crouch. All apprentices were required to learn it, medicine-cat or warrior. She locked her eyes on the mouse. It was considerably fat, and larger than the average one. Placing one paw in front of the other, Echowish moved in for the kill. For just one moment, the mouse perked his ears. _Mouse dung! Has it noticed me? _She stiffened, letting her worry take over.

Luckily, the mouse dropped back to an oblivious state the second after, and Echowish almost sighed in relief. She was only one fox-length away, and in that second, she pounced. And in that second, the mouse turned tail and ran. Only not fast enough. The large she-cat landed atop the mouse, her paws crushing its spine. Echowish was pleased with her kill; she wasn't used to hunting at all, and it had been a while since she had taken part in it.

Delicately, Echowish took the tail of the mouse in her jaws, and padded back toward her makeshift den and nest. Laying it down just outside her den, she sank her teeth into its flesh, and began to rip pieces from the skeleton. Quickly, she finished it off. Though to her disdain, the hunger in her belly still persisted, though the sleepiness beat it. Echowish curled down into her nest, and this time slept quietly.

* * *

Echowish slowly opened her eyes at a damp nose nudging her shoulder. To her relief, she was still inside a crude nest of ferns and bracken, and was still sheltered under a set of ferns. Had she not dreamed? Though what cat would have awoken her? Slowly she raised her head, the fatigue still plaguing her bones. In front of her, she saw Silverstar, Shinepelt and a flickering shape that resembled a cat.

"Echowish?" Silverstar meowed, crouching. "Can you see my companion?" The grey she-cat nodded toward the flickering shape. Echowish squinted, hoping that it would come into focus. After a few seconds of staring, she realised that the shape was too blurry.

"No, Silverstar. I cannot tell who this is." Echowish told the former leader. "Why? Are they important?"

"I knew she wouldn't remember…" The flickering shape used Daybreak's voice to mutter to Silverstar, though it lacked its usual malice and anger. "Why would she forget me so swiftly?"

"Patience," Silverstar muttered to the point where Echowish could scarcely hear it. "She cannot help what has happened until later."

"What are you two talking about? Who was that first cat?" Echowish asked suspiciously. She had a sinking feeling that she knew who it was. Did this mean that Daybreak was real? If she was standing where Silverstar could see her? Silverstar's eyed widened.

"You mean you can…hear her?" The former leader turned to her companion. "Speak again! I think she can hear you!"

"But you said that she couldn't…" The shape meowed, confused. "What changes your mind, Silverstar?" Silverstar turned toward Echowish.

"This, Echowish. Is your mentor, Mistypool." Silverstar told her. To her surprise, the shape began to come into focus. A silvery face emerged from it, though it was still blurry to her. "You have forgotten her, left her to rot in the sands of time. But do you remember now?" The memories were like a ton of dirt had just come crashing down on her.

"But… What about Daybreak?" Echowish asked, confused once more. "I don't understand!" Silverstar cocked her head.

"Daybreak? Who is that? What are you talking about, Echowish? There is no such cat." Silverstar meowed, her voice brimming with confusion. Echowish cocked her head.

"Daybreak was my mentor. How could Mistypool be my mentor if Daybreak is in all of my memories?" Echowish meowed, her head beginning to hurt. _What is wrong with me?! Why can't I remember properly?! _ Silverstar's glanced at Mistypool, her eyes brimming with concern.

"It's worse than I thought… She must have a memory block…" Silverstar meowed to Mistypool as though Echowish wasn't even there.

"What's a memory block?!" Echowish inquired, confused. "What are you two hiding from me?" Silverstar glanced toward her, though continued to ignore her.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Mistypool asked Silverstar, her eyes hopeful. Seemingly to her dismay, Silverstar shook her head.

"No. Once she recognizes the falseness of her current memories, we can return the real ones." Silverstar meowed solemnly, bowing her head. "But we can't speed up that process." Slowly, Silverstar and Mistypool began to fade.

"No! Come back! I need you to answer my questions…!" Echowish cried, though she was too late. The misty cats had faded, leaving Echowish standing alone in the dark forest. And only then did the lights turn off, and she was returned to reality.

* * *

Echowish's eyes fluttered open. Pastel beams of early morning sunshine beamed in from the small cracks in the roof of her makeshift den, highlighting parts of her messy and dull tortoise-shell pelt. Creakily, she rose to her paws, and emerged from the entrance to the den. Shaking her head, she began to recount her dream from the previous nights.

Now she knew for sure that Daybreak wasn't real. _What is happening to me? _She wondered once more. _Am I the only one in my clan who is involved with Daybreak? _She padded toward the border, though trying to stay as far away from the Stormclan camp as possible. Even though she was on good terms with Featherstar, she still wasn't supposed to be here. Getting to Shadeclan was not going to be easy. At last, she made the final step before she crossed the border into Stormclan territory.

_Maybe I could ask Swiftstar if he's ever heard of Daybreak? _Echowish thought to herself. _If she wanted to target anyone, it would be the leader of the clan. Power would be within her grasp if she were to manipulate him… Though does she even want power? _ Echowish's eyes narrowed in confusion. What _did _Daybreak want?

* * *

Finally, Echowish crossed the border from Stormclan into Shadeclan territory. _Thank Starclan… _She had been practically holding her breath the whole time, and jumping at every little sound that she heard. She hoped to run into one of Shadeclan's border patrols, because that would be considerably less awkward than marching into their camp and demanding an audience with their leader.

She padded along, useless with the geography of this territory. Echowish had never entered Shadeclan territory before, so her knowledge of it was next to nothing. As she was paying a total of zero attention to her surroundings and was completely consumed in her own thoughts, the claws that bit into her ear were a total surprise. She hissed, lashing out at the cat that had just crashed into her.

"Wishpaw! Get off of that cat!" A meow rang out from her right, scolding the cat that had attacked her. The small black and white shape leaped off of Echowish who lay sprawled on her back. Angrily, Echowish hissed once more, and rolled over in order to get onto her paws. The small black and white cat bounded back to a large, fluffy, brown shape and a smaller, lithe one next to it. The three cats padded slowly toward Echowish, who crouched, ears flat and teeth bared. As the shapes approached, she recognized them as Silkheart and Cloverstorm, two she-cats who she had seen at many gatherings.

"Echowish? What are you doing here?" Silkheart meowed, standing at a distance from the Mistclan medicine-cat.

"I need to speak to your leader." Echowish meowed, still slightly hostile. Cloverstorm stepped forward, teeth bared.

"Oh _really? _Why?" The lithe and pretty she-cat asked, her meow brimming with resentment and unfriendliness. Echowish scrunched up her nose.

"That's for me to know, and your _leader _to find out." Echowish retorted. Silkheart stepped between the two verbally sparring she-cats.

"Both of you, calm down." The large brown she-cat soothed. "But," she glanced at Echowish. "Cloverstorm is right that we need to know your purpose before we just welcome you into our camp."

"Catmint." Echowish meowed stubbornly. "I don't have to tell you anything." Silkheart rolled her eyes.

"You do if you want to come into our camp." The brown she-cat meowed. "So cough it up."

"I need catmint. My clan is dying. Happy?" Echowish meowed, though a hint of a growl was recognizable in her meow.

"You know, you shouldn't act so hostile if you wish to have us offer charity to you." Silkheart reminded her. "Follow me, though." The brown she-cat flicked her tail, signalling to all three cats to follow her. She crouched and leaped, high enough to exceed the expectations of many cats, over a log that barred the well-worn path. Wishpaw followed, and both Echowish and Cloverstorm waited awkwardly for the other to go.

"Go. I need to be able to watch you." Cloverstorm hissed, her meow brimming with suspicion. "I don't trust you." Echowish just rolled her eyes, and padded toward the log. She was too heavy to jump it, so she dug her claws into the soft, slowly rotting bark and scrambled over the top, landing in a bed of moss on the other side. Cloverstorm quickly followed through the use of an agile leap, clearing the log in one quick bound.

"This way." Silkheart meowed, padding through a wall of bushes, her fur snagging on a few twigs. The group retained their order, Wishpaw following Silkheart and Echowish following her. Echowish clumsily padded through the tunnel, her fur constantly getting caught in many twigs, breaking several off.

"Mouse-dung!" She hissed as a large twig snagged in a particularly messy clump of fur. The tunnel was too small for her to pass through with ease. She heard the amused purr of Cloverstorm, mocking her. She hissed once more, then gave another tug to break free from the bush. At long last she broke free thanks to a shove from Cloverstorm.

Finally, the group emerged from the tunnel, and the scents of many cats began to enter Echowish's mouth. She knew they were close. Silkheart dodged around a towering wall of thorn bushes, leading the way into the bustling camp. As Echowish entered, many cats stared at her, clearly confused as to who she was. Silkheart ignored them, and guided her toward a gap in the thorns.

"Dapplestar should be in there." Silkheart told her, waiting by the entrance. Echowish nodded, and swallowed her fear, stepping inside the room of thorns.

"Echowish." The brown speckled she-cat narrowed her emerald green eyes.

"Dapplestar." Echowish replied. "I need a favour."

"And what would that favour be?" Dapplestar asked, enunciating each word, yet still managing to sound uninterested.

"Well, you see, Lakeclan recently invaded our territory. They trashed all of our catmint plants, so we have none." Echowish began, though Dapplestar didn't let her finish before she interrupted.

"So?" Dapplestar asked, sounding so uncaring that Echowish winced.

"We have several cats infected with Whitecough, and one died recently." Echowish told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Echowish. What does this have to do with me?" Dapplestar asked, still indifferent towards the problem.

"I would appreciate it if you would share some catmint with us so I can save some lives." Echowish meowed, annoyed that she had to explain the obvious.

"Here, come with me. We'll go see Puddlefeather and find out if she has any extra." Dapplestar raised from her mossy nest, and stretched, letting out a mighty yawn before exiting the den and flicking her tail to signal for Echowish to follow. She guided her across the clearing to a bramble bush which gave off the familiar scent of herbs. Dapplestar headed straight inside, leaving a bewildered Echowish to follow.

"Hello? Puddlefeather?" Dapplestar meowed. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." A light meow rang out from the back of the den where the scent of herbs was the strongest. The long-furred grey she-cat stepped out from around the corner. "Greetings, Dapplestar. Greetings, Echowish. Why are you here?" She inquired.

"Echowish was wondering if you had any spare catmint that she can have." Dapplestar spoke for Echowish. To Echowish's relief, Puddlefeather's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I have a surplus of that currently. How much do you need?" She asked Echowish.

"Well, I have three infected cats, so would portions for five be okay?" She asked, much more comfortable around another medicine cat. Puddlefeather nodded enthusiastically. The grey she-cat rushed back into her herb storage area and emerged seconds later with a bundle of fragrant catmint.

"Here you go." The medicine-cat spoke, her meow slightly muffled by the leaves in her mouth. She placed them on the sandy floor of the den for Echowish to pick up.

"Thank you so much!" Echowish meowed, her voice brimming with gratitude. She bent down to pick up the leaves.

"Not a problem." Puddlefeather purred. Dapplestar coughed quietly.

"Well, if that's all…" She began. Echowish nodded.

"Yes, I'll be on my way." The long-furred she-cat padded out of the den, promptly followed by Dapplestar.

"I'll fetch a warrior to escort you." Dapplestar told her. "Wait here." Echowish shrugged, and sat herself down in the middle of Shadeclan's camp, ignoring the whispers and stares that were directed at her. Suddenly, she felt a furry bundle bump into her chest fur. She glanced down, invisibly grimacing as she saw a small black and white kit.

"Hello!" It chirped at her. "Who are you?" Gritting her teeth, Echowish struggled not to raise her temper.

"I'm Echowish. Mistclan's medicine-cat." Echowish meowed through gritted teeth. The kits blue eyes widened.

"Wow! That's not from here! Where is that?" It asked. Echowish sighed.

"No, no it isn't." She confirmed. "It's across the lake."

"Cool!" The kit meowed, before seeing Dapplestar walk over with a black tom and scrambling off.

"Echowish, this is Ravenwing." Dapplestar told her. "Ravenwing, escort her to the border if you'd please." Dapplestar padded off without a word of goodbye.

"Follow me." Ravenwing growled. He was a large, stocky tom, and thus far he seemed pretty aggressive. He padded off in the direction that she'd come in. Echowish gripped her catmint in her teeth and followed.


End file.
